


The Legend of Zelda: Deluge

by Mahira



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Adventure, Apocalypse, F/M, Fantasy, Flooding of Hyrule, Gen, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahira/pseuds/Mahira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swift will come the floods that will doom Hyrule to being a mere memory. But in the three years before the torrents fall, a hero is awoken. He possesses a burning drive to protect his land and all whom he loves, despite all odds, even against fate. What was this hero's story in the twilight days of Hyrule? Why was he forgotten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legend of Zelda: Deluge October 0

The vivid lights from the bonfires and the sounds of the dancing and partying still swimming in her mind, Zelda entered her dark bedroom. Setting down her gently burning oil lamp on her desk, she closed the door behind her. With a sigh, she leaned back against it wearily. Turning away towards her open window on the other side of the room, she walked over to shut it. She reached out to do so, but paused, gazing out below. Beneath her were the castle grounds, a vast span of gardens and man-made hills. Seven of the largest hills was a bonfire; seven being the traditional number for All Soul's Night. Around the flames were the dark figures of partygoers, flitting about like ghosts, casting long shadows as they danced, drank and chatted around the flames. For a moment she longed to join them, but then remembered her duties the next morning. Looking out one last time at the fires and then at the brilliantly shining Castle City beyond the grounds, she shut her window firmly.  
  
    There was nothing left for her to do but try to get to sleep as quickly as possible. She closed the shades over the window, leaving just the light from the oil lamp to illuminate her room. Sitting down, she listened to the silence enforced by the thick glass of the window and the stone engulfed the room. Longing for some companionship, yet at the same time glad for a moment of solitude to reflect, she turned her gaze upon the largest tapestry on the bedroom walls. Upon it was stitched an intricate image of herself as a child with her red-haired mother beside her, who had been dead for ten years now. Having already offered sacrifices and prayers for her mother for Spirit Night to ease her spirit, Zelda wondered what else there could be to say. Her mind ran through many different discussions she had longed to have with her mother, but reluctantly shook them away. Wiping her eyes, she forced herself to look back at the tapestry, smiling.  
  
    Her voice only quavered slightly as she whispered, "Happy new year." She gulped. "Please, watch over me, Mother."  
  
    She stood up to get ready for bed, this time ignoring the stinging in her eyes. All Hylians, young and old, knew the sorrow of remembrance that All Soul's Night brought would always be washed away by the sleep that night. The legends said it was blessed by the goddesses to ease the sorrows of all who had lost loved ones. Zelda supposed it just felt refreshing because everyone was so exhausted from partying, but she was also certain there was something special about this night.  
  
     Mumbling a quick prayer to Farore to watch over her dreams, she settled down to sleep.  
  
  
  
 _A dark cloud on the distant horizon threatened to block out the sun. As she watched, it grew, shrouding the vast sky. The dark, sodden ground rose up past the horizon, followed by the sound of a stormy sea. Water began to envelop everything, and she feared she would be swept away from where she stood. But she could not move. The sun did not die, even as the rains began to fall, but there was never a rainbow._  
  
 _Nothing touched her; not the wind or rain. Calming herself by rubbing her arms and breathing in the faint mist shrouding her, she realized with absolute certainty that she was safe. Zelda smiled for a moment, but she felt a terrible wrenching in her chest. Her heart was being twisted inside of her, as if some cruel hand was wrenching it. Crying out, she collapsed, the darkness engulfing her._  
  
  
  
                                           
  
  
  
     Only one bonfire was lit in the celebration of the villages that dotted the banks of the mighty Zora's River. All of the villages gathered together for three days at the largest river settlement, the only one that was big enough to be called a town rather than a hamlet. Oerbel was its name, and this night was the last evening of the celebrations it hosted. All Soul's Night was the climax of everything under the sky, the beginning of the New Year.  
  
    Even before the moon had risen to the position that told midnight, some of the revelers had already gone to bed. While the rest crowded around the bonfire in Oerbel's plaza, dancing and telling stories, some hunkered away into their homes or wherever they had managed to acquire lodging for the three days of celebration.  
  
     Up in the loft of an old, yet stable barn that smelled like salt and fish bones was sleeping a young Hylian, Link. He was the only one sleeping in the barn, as it had been offered to him free of charge, allowing him to direct his severely limited funds towards getting his younger sister more hospitable lodgings.   
  
    Link rolled over uneasily, murmuring in his sleep. Underneath his lids his eyes had begun to dart around rapidly. He clenched his fists and went rigid as he began to dream.  
  
  
  
     _Link leaned back in his small fishing boat. He was floating idly down the river, moving both quickly and smoothly. The smoothness struck him as just slightly unnatural, but he decided to accept it. It was so terribly nice and warm. The sun shone down on him, and its light encompassed all around him, so all he could see was the boat and the shining river around it._  
  
 _The sunlight began to fade, and mists rolled in. They felt like warm summer showers, so Link did not move, and let them slowly soak him. The light faded even more, and the mists grew steadier. He jerked his head up as the boat slowly rolled to a slow stop._  
  
 _Link sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and looking around. The mists had changed into a soft rainfall, and the sunlight that shone off the droplets dazed him. He shut his eyes and rubbed them again briskly, as if to motivate them to work as he wished._  
  
 _Softly out of the haze came the sound of chiming bells. Link looked up and around carefully, shielding his eyes from the glare of the light on the river. The sound came again and he looked behind him, frowning. The sound was undoubtedly a bell, but it also reminded him of the sing-song voices of the little girls who had told riddles after the All Soul's Night prayers._  
  
 _Desperate to find a source, Link rose up, keeping the boat steady with practiced ease. He looked down at the water carefully to find that the reflection of the light had vanished. The deep river was entirely black except for a faint light emanating from far below. The chiming sound came again, calling out to him softly._  
  
  
  
    Link's eyes only flew open for a second before he shut them again. He rolled over in the blankets, letting his mind and body fall back into the sweet weightlessness of unconsciousness. As it enveloped him, he was vaguely aware that the ruckus of the revelers had vanished. All Soul's Night had come to an end.


	2. The Legend of Zelda: Deluge November 1 Part 1

    Link shrugged on his old coat that had more patches than solid garment. Layrel watched her brother from the stoop of the modest inn where she was boarding, her slight figure framed by the large, dark wooden door. Still in her nightgown, one of Link's long, old tunics, she shivered as a breeze from the river rushed past them.  
  
    "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Layrel asked briskly, rubbing her arms.  
  
    It was Calan Galaf, the day after All Soul's Night. It was still early morning, and the sky bore only the faintest signs of dawn; the grey rising over the trees to chase away the stars, the pink clouds. The sun was well hidden behind the woods that surrounded the Zora's River.   
  
    This morning in Oerbel, most villagers and revelers remained asleep. Some had already arisen out of habit and, in a sleepy stupor, were trying to go about their morning chores. Others, like Layrel, had arisen to help prepare the enormous, luxurious luncheon that the all gathered in the village shared in honor of the day.   
  
    "This will be my only year where I'm in charge of the knot bread." Layrel frowned at him, twisting one of the loose pigtails of her long blonde hair in her hand.  
  
    Link shook his head. "I need to get back."  
  
    Sighing, Layrel stepped back, leaning against the inn's solid wooden door, saying, "If you insist! Honestly though, you're the same every year. You could stay around at least once."  
  
    Link just shook his head again.   
  
     She shrugged. "Well, I'll bring home some leftovers."   
  
    "Thank you. Have a good time."   
  
    "Yeah, I'll tell you all about it later!"  
  
    Link turned and began to walk away. Immediately afterwards the inn door was thrown open. Link looked back to see Layrel jumping off the stoop, away from the white-haired, thin innkeeper who had appeared in the doorway. Link watched as she shooed Layrel inside, probably scolding her for going outside in her nightgown. Once the door had shut, he walked away, through the village square, past a few houses and then out of the village.  
  
     There were only four communities beside Zora's River, scattered among an area of several miles near the mouth of the river, before the land grew too cliffy and rocky to build upon. Link's town that he was headed to now was called Sliven. It was the smallest village and the farthest east, about an hour's walk away from Oerbel, it's closest neighbor. It was also nearest Zora's Domain, which meant that the villagers were not allowed to expand their tiny village any further, even if this only meant leveling a few trees. Yet, the Zoras looked after the village, considering it part of their territory, even though it was easily a two day hike from the village to the Domain.  
  
    The sky was beginning to barely turn daytime blue when Link reached Sliven. He hurried towards the village, staying along the rocky banks of the river. The village was composed of the houses of ten families besides himself and Layrel. The houses were all built on high ground in a close circle, well away from where the bank met the waters.  
  
    Link was almost done in the ascent from the low riverbank that sloped up to the village. Keeping his eyes down on the ground before him, he focused on not slipping on the pebbly, slick slope, dotted with fallen leaves. Obscuring his vision was the vapor that the river was releasing like a breath of life into the cold air. As he reached the top of the slope, all he could see of the village were dark, faint, but close figures in the fog. Even though a couple of the families had stayed in the village during the holiday, there were no lights amongst the homes, save one.  
  
    Hovering in the air in the middle of the large circle of houses was the village lantern. It hung on an ancient, yet sturdy, hooked iron pole that towered above all the houses. The lantern's flame flickered in the fog, looking unsupported, floating like a ghost's light. A smile tugged at the corners of Link's mouth as he remembered how he had once scared his sister with stories about the lantern when they were very young. Reaching his small, wooden house, Link spared the lantern one last glance before opening the door to his home.  
  
    It was small, dry and dark, with only one room. In the middle of the left wall, surrounded by a stone hearth, was the dark, lifeless fireplace surrounded by a stone cooking area and counter. The sleeping pallets were stacked near the hearth and Link's boat and fishing tack took up the opposite wall. Almost everything else they used in their everyday lives was arranged and tucked away in this single room. This included a small shelf on the far right corner that held a few books, most often read by Layrel. In the other far corner was a door that hid a staircase which led down into the low, cold cellar.   
  
   Stepping inside, Link's eye caught the only mirror they had, resting on the bookcase. He could see his own reflection, and walked towards it, frowning at his tired, light blue eyes. After quickly running a hand through his short honey brown hair, he turned away, taking a few deep breaths of the smells of his home.   
  
   Immediately after, he headed for his small fishing boat. Checking it over briefly, he looked for any sign of wear or tear that had not been present the day before. Finding none, he hoisted his boat up on his back and headed out the open door.   
  
    The sun had risen higher and the fog was clearing. Link's house was the closest to where the high slope the village rested on met the river. After taking just a few steps from his house, he stood above the cliff, looking down below at Zora's River. It was not so far below that a good, strong diver could not make an attempt, though the rocks made such a feat unwise.  
  
    Link stared for a moment, his brow furrowing, his eyes searching the water. A flash of sharp white caught his eye. A small grin spread over his face as, within the raging rapids, he clearly saw white pollan, looking like specks of light in the water, darting about in small clusters.  
  
    Setting down his boat, he took about a half hour, as he did every morning, to watch the fish. He looked for movement patterns, how they responded to changes in the rivers flow, and if there was any sign of a frenzy indicating any predators were lurking nearby or had recently left. As he watched, the distant scent of warm bread reached him. Turning around slowly, he saw smoke rising from the house nearest his own. He stood up, hoisted his boat over his shoulders and headed down along the riverside down to the bank, trying not to think of what Layrel might be baking right now.  
  
  
  
    The days continued on a solid, familiar schedule. Once Layrel had returned, laden down with bread and vegetables she had gotten for her services, life went back to how it had been for the past many years. Every morning, Link forced himself to wake before dawn and then woke up Layrel, who always had something unflattering to grumble at him. After watching the river for a while, he would go down for early morning fishing, joining the other village men. After returning to their homes for a quick breakfast, they would all go back to fish until the sun was high and the delicate white fish of the season hid in the shade. Some would sit along the low banks on the opposite side of the river where the trees tall trees hung over the water, providing ample shade for the fish to collect. The men would often fish from there, usually with a child or two, using simple fishing poles. Other men would tend to their homes, aiding with setting up fish to dry or smoke, preserving it for the later months. Still others would check traps they had set in the woods. On the days where the sun was warm and the breeze was not too cold, many of the fishermen would simply rest. They needed nothing to wake them but their own habitual schedule and instinct, and were always out working again when the sun had passed back behind the trees.  
  
    After fishing again in the evening, they would return to their homes at varying times for dinner. Often families would visit each other for dinner, always bringing food to share. In this small community where starvation was not necessarily likely, but always a looming threat in the back of every adult's mind, being in someone's debt over food was unthinkable.  
  
    Layrel usually loved to visit with the larger families, but ever since springtime, she had much preferred inviting their closest neighbor, Auru. He was both Link and Layrel's childhood friend, who currently lived alone without any relatives in the village anymore. It was perhaps due to this, Link supposed, that Layrel insisted on having him over almost every night. This night, the twelfth of November, is one such night.  
  
    Coming home late that evening, Link was still drying and cleaning his fishing gear when Auru walked into the house completely unannounced. He had never knocked before entering their house, and Link had never questioned it. So he did not even look up as his friend closed the door and was greeted by Layrel.  
  
   "We're just having fish and pumpkin from Oerbel," Layrel was saying, her voice light.  
  
    "Is it the last of the fresh pumpkin?" asked Auru.  
  
    They continued to talk together, the sound of their voices indicating they had walked over together to the stone counter. Link zoned them out as he focused on drying the last of his fishing hooks that he had used that afternoon. Leaning back and holding it up to reflect the glow of the fireplace, he decided it was clean, but still getting a little old. Frowning, he leaned back over, staring at it. He quickly remembered that the hook was from a visit from the caravans of Hyrule Field just two years ago.  
  
    _I guess it's lasted better than I thought._  
  
    "Hey Link!" called Auru. Link knew without looking that the man was standing right behind him, probably grinning just a little too widely from the eager sound of his voice.  
  
    "You almost done?" asked Auru again, this time a little louder. Link nodded, still focusing on the hook, running in his mind all the recent times he had used it.  
  
    After a moment, he began to wonder why Auru was still standing behind him. He shifted, ready to turn and face him when the man suddenly walked away. Link heard him and Layrel talking in low tones. Shrugging slightly, he looked over the hook one last time before setting it down in its place next to his fishing pole.  
  
    Turning around at the sound of a dull scraping noise, he saw Auru dragging the low, small circular wooden table closer to the fire. Link usually kept it propped up against the wall, in either corner next to the door, only taking it down for dinner, and sometimes not even then. Link rose up and walked over, reaching for the table. Auru's hand shot out, blocking him.  
  
    "I'll take care of it." He grinned at Link, some of his freckles disappearing into his dimples.   
  
    Link looked at him, his eyebrows rising. "That's helpful of you."   
  
    "What are you talking about?" Auru pushed the table near the fire and, after shifting it a few times to get it more even, stood back up, shaking some of his loose dark brown hair out of his vision. "I'm always helpful."  
  
    Immediately Link's mind went back to just about every night that Auru had come over for dinner. Even just a couple nights ago, there was a freezing wind from the river and when Auru came over, he had carelessly shoved aside the rags that they had stuffed under the door to keep the chill out. While Link quietly stuffed the rags back under the door and then set up the table, Auru was in his usual spot, chatting quietly with Layrel at their stone cooking area.  
  
    "I…suppose you are helpful," said Link, tilting his head in consent. Auru just beamed at him.  
  
    Later as they were eating, Auru had gone back to his usual behavior. He talked energetically to both Layrel and Link about all that had happened that day as well as whatever he had been reading recently. Auru had the most books in the village, though many of them were ones that he had borrowed but had forgotten to give back. Unlike almost all the villagers, he went out of his way when the caravans came to trade specifically for books, information and scrolls. It was perhaps due to his relative lack of outside exercise that he was not as stocky and fit nor as tan as Link and the other village men, though he was taller than most of them.  
  
    Their dinner was reaching a close, and yet they had not eaten anything of Auru's. Link had finished quickly, and leaned back on his hands, relaxing, watching Auru and Layrel. It always took them a much longer time to eat, sometimes well over a half hour. Auru talked so much and Layrel spent all her energy paying too much attention to every word that came out of Auru's mouth. Even now her food was half-finished as she leaned her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands, watching Auru, her eyes half-shut. Link could not decide if she looked more enthralled or tired.  
  
    After a few more minutes, Link spoke up during a moment of silence. "Auru?"  
  
    "Huh? What is it?" He looked a little strange with a large, white pumpkin seed stuck to the side of his cheek. Link supposed he could not tell it was there.  
  
    "What did you bring for tonight?"  
  
    Immediately Auru looked over at Layrel, who met his gaze. She smiled and stood up, walking over to the stone counter. Upon it was a plain wooden bowl that she picked up and carefully carried it over, cradling it. As she set it on the table, Link sat up straight to look at its contents. His mouth immediately watered.  
  
    Inside was dried fruit, just enough for each of them, with just the slightest traces of sugar making each piece sparkle. There were primarily apples, but there were also a few strawberries and blackcurrants. The deep reddish orange of the apples' outside peel and its bright white flesh contrasted like sunlight on delicious white, flowing water. The sugary pink ruby of the strawberries and the dark, deep purple of the blackcurrants on the side gave the impression of an edible, juicy jewel box. The faint, sweet scent of the dried fruit wafted up to Link and his mouth fell open.  
  
    He did not bother trying to ask where and when the fruits were from, knowing that he would be hardly able to articulate anything. Before he knew it they had hastily divided the fruit amongst themselves and had slowly eaten them. Soon Link was on his last piece, his only strawberry. He took his time, savoring it, feeling like summer was back again for that moment. Leaning back, he gave a small sigh of contentment.  
  
    "Say, Link," spoke up Auru, "how would you say the fish is looking from here on out?"  
  
    Link just shrugged. Fish seemed so irrelevant at the present moment. He did not even look at Auru, but concentrated on the dried fruit slowly melting away in his mouth.  
  
    "Do you think that the season is almost over?"  
  
    Now Link looked at him. He quickly chewed and swallowed the strawberry. "I guess, but the season is never really over, is it?"  
  
    "Well, our cellars are really full already," said Layrel, glancing once at Auru before focusing on Link. "I mean, this has been a really great year. I'd say we don't really have much else to do before winter at all."  
  
    "I suppose." Link scratched at the faint stubble on his seventeen-year-old chin. "Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" He looked at Auru, who looked him straight in the eye as he always did.  
  
    "The thing is," he gulped, "I'm thinking of going to Hyrule Castle City."  
  
    Link stared at him. Auru did not look away and his expression remained series, his brow furrowing slightly. Link looked over at Layrel, who nodded.  
  
    "That's sudden," said Link, his gaze turning back to Auru, who looked just a little pale. "Why?"  
  
    Auru did not look away, but for some reason had stopped blinking. "That is, I want to look for a, uh," he cleared his throat and lowered his voice a little, "a proper engagement necklace or ring."  
  
    His eyes wide, Link grabbed at the table. "Really? I didn't know!"  
  
    Grinning, Auru nodded vigorously, color rushing back into his cheeks. "Yep, we've already agreed. We just need to go through all the formalities now."  
  
    "That's great! Though, wait…" Link tilted his head, frowning. "Who is it? What girl are you engaged to?"  
  
    Layrel cleared her throat loudly. Link looked at her and she nodded again. "He asked me this summer, during the Lammas feast, Link."  
  
    After staring at her for a moment, Link hastily made to stand up, but stopped himself and sat back down again, unsure what to do. He realized they were holding hands. Suddenly, he recalled all the times over the past year that he had seen them holding hands. It was indeed too many to count. Generally, holding hands was not such a big deal in the river villages. It only meant something if you were actually engaged or married, and Link had dismissed the gesture up til now.  
  
    "Link, don't be upset, please," said Layrel, biting on her lower lip, her eyes worried.  
  
    "I-I sorta thought you already knew about it," said Auru.  
  
    "I'm not—" Looking down, Link glared at the floor, deciding to keep his mouth shut.  
  
    After a while, he looked back up at them, clenching at his knees under the table as he asked, "How long has this been going on, even before you got engaged?"  
  
    "Since last All Soul's Night, I think." Auru smiled at Layrel in a warm, soft way that Link had never seen on his face before. "We were a little undecided for a while, but ever since this summer…"  
  
    Layrel was beaming back at Auru, her eyes lively and shining. "We just, really realized just how much we love each other." Meeting Link's gaze squarely, she said in a warm voice, "Link, I love him. We love each other."  
  
    Link looked at Auru, then to Layrel, and then back again.  Auru did not move to let go of Layrel's hand, nor did he lean away or fidget, or make any gesture of uncertainty.  
  
    Taking a deep breath, Link slowly, silently let it out as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just need to think about this."  
  
    "What does that mean? Is there really anything to think about?" Layrel leaned towards him, glaring just a little. "Come on, Link, I know I'm a little young—"  
  
    "Sixteen," Link said automatically.  
  
    "Well, some people do get married at sixteen!"  
  
    "You want to marry this year?" Link looked at Auru who just nodded.  
  
    "This spring, actually," he said.  
  
    Link frowned severely, more at himself than at anyone else as he thought, _They are both really certain. And…it's not like they'd be a bad match. Auru's smart and he knows a lot from reading so much, but he's not practical at all. Layrel is, though. She's worse at getting up in the morning than I am, but otherwise, she's always ready and aware. Even before grandmother died, she's always been taking perfect care of things around the house. She's always been a good homemaker, and that won't change just because she's married. And I can manage without her, can't I?_  
  
    "Link?"  
  
    He looked up, seeing the young couple looking at him, concern written almost identically on their faces.  
  
    "What's wrong?" he asked simply.  
  
    "You look so serious," Layrel said, smiling nervously.  
  
    "I know this takes a lot of thought, Link," said Auru, "but we really want your approval. And I'd like you to go with me to Castle City, to get the engagement necklace or ring, or whatever's best for Layrel that I can find."  
  
    "You…want me to go with you?" Link asked, clasping his hands on the table.  
  
    Before Auru could answer, Layrel quickly said, "Think about it, Link! I know you and Auru haven't had much one-on-one time since grandfather and grandmother died, right?"  
  
    Link had to nod in agreement. The absence of the hours of free time spent wandering, exploring and learning with Auru was one of the signs that they were no longer children. Despite the history they shared, Link had to admit things had changed between them.  
  
    _He's more like everyone else in the village, more like just another neighbor, than he used to be._  
  
    "You can use this time to get reacquainted, " Layrel said, smiling encouragingly. "You'll see. Believe me, Auru and I are made for each other, Link!"  
  
    "And it'll be a lot of fun." Auru was smiling too broadly again. "Layrel already talked with Purel about them helping each other out and looking after each other more while we're gone. Even if we get stuck because of some weather, she'll have plenty of help and supplies for the winter, especially since she'll just be here with food prepared for the two of you!"  
  
    "But…" Link gulped. The distant, shadowy concept of the Castle City was swimming before his mind's eye like a reflection in a ripple. The caravan merchants told of spiraling white towers of the castle and temple, as well as a city full with more people than the villagers could imagine. It was distant, exotic and mysterious, something to think and hear about but never approach. Yet, as Link thought about it now, his heart began to beat faster, though he was not sure if it was from anxiousness or excitement.  
  
    "I don't think I'd mind going," he admitted, "but, I'm not going to decide right now." Their expressions fell as he went on, "I'm going to sleep on it, and then I'll get back to you two tomorrow morning. I just can't decide right now."  
  
    Auru's expression became a little dark, but he just said, "Whatever you like. This is your choice, after all. I don't want to rush you."  
  
    Layrel rubbed her face wearily with her hand. "Fine, fine. I know you, you always do this." She gave Auru a tired look. "That's why I said we should ask tomorrow morning."  
  
    "Well, we'll have to leave at noon tomorrow to meet the caravan out in the field," Auru said, looking back at Link, his face lighter. "We'll go out with them to the plains, since they'll be going down to the city. That's what they do every year, it's their route, and they don't mind extra travelers as long as we don't get in their way."  
  
    "How long is the trip?" Link asked.  
  
    "We'd probably reach the city on the morning of the fourth day."  
  
     Link nodded, then stood up and silently began to clear the table. The other two worked in silence other than occasional shared whispers. Despite having ignored them so easily earlier, every time the couple began to whisper, Link kept looking towards the door, wanting make them go outside. Soon everything was put away, and Auru left quickly. When they thought Link's back was turned, they embraced each other in a farewell.  
  
    After cleaning up, Link and Layrel pulled the pallets out and were soon getting ready to sleep. The fire was alive on steady embers, wrapping them in both the warmth and scent of the burning river-wood. They had worked and settled down in silence. Curling up in his pallet underneath an old quilt that his grandmother made him shortly before her death, Link tried hard not to think about Layrel and Auru. After rolling over restlessly many times, he forced himself to settle, focusing on relaxing his body. After a moment, his sister's voice came out of the darkness.  
  
    "Link?"  
  
    "What is it?"  
  
    "When I say I love Auru, I really mean it," she said in a hushed voice, as if thousands might overhear if she spoke any louder. "I love him more than anything, anyone. He's—we're so good together. I think we were made for each other. I know you've never been in love, but this is real, it's just…" She sighed. "I don't think there's anyone that could ever make me happier than him, and there's nothing else I want to be as much as I want to be his wife. I think, no, I really, really feel that being with him, marrying him, it's what I was born to do."  
  
    Link rolled over on his pallet again, frowning deeply, unsure how to respond, but eventually deciding to go with, "I see. I'll definitely remember, Layrel."  
  
    "I hope so. Good night."  
  
  
  
    The next morning, for the first time in many years, Link was awoken by Layrel. Rolling over, he opened his eyes reluctantly, groaning sleepily. Slowly he sat up, looking around the room in a stupor. The sun was shining in through the cracks of the shutters covering their windows.  
  
   Layrel was getting the fire going again for the day, stoking its reviving flames with their old iron poker that she had swindled out of a merchant the last time the caravan came. Glancing over at him as he slowly stood up, she smirked.  
  
    "Didn't sleep very well?"  
  
     Memories of the long night spent trying not to think, tossing and turning and then staring at the ceiling and trying to let sleep come came to Link. He shook his head.  
  
    "Did you…" She bit her lip, then said carelessly, "Well, anyways, this is the rest day for the month, so don't worry about sleeping in, okay? Like we said last night, there's not too much to be done today."  
  
    "How late is it?" asked Link, stretching.  
  
    "It's a fair while past sunrise. But no one is really out fishing today." A smile lit up her face as she turned away back to the fire as Link started to get dressed. "The Zoras are coming down today, everyone was saying, so they'll probably be fishing later."  
  
   "When are they coming?"  
  
   "Most of them are coming much later, in the afternoon, but I think your friend is going to come earlier, in about a half-hour."  
  
    Slipping on his belt and tightening it, Link nodded. "Alright. I'll be going, then. Don't worry about breakfast."  
  
    "Link."  
  
   He looked up to see Layrel facing him, her face set, her poker gripped tightly. She noticed him looking at it and hastily placed it by the fire, then turned back on him, saying, "Noon is just in a couple hours. Are you going with Auru?"  
  
   Looking away, Link said, "I haven't decided yet."  
  
   "You certainly had all night to think," snapped Layrel, folding her arms. "You kept me awake, tossing, turning, grumbling to yourself."  
  
    "I don't remember the grumbling…nevermind, I just need to think a little more." He headed for the door, saying, "I'll let you know soon."  
  
    Layrel hissed something under her breath, but before she could call after him, Link had hurried outside. Shutting the door firmly behind him, but not slamming it, Link turned away to the village. Few people were out; most were still inside for a long, leisurely breakfast. He walked out of the village, not down to the banks, but away towards the Domain.  
  
     Sliven was settled on a level area of grass and dirt, but just about a fourth a mile away the riverside was narrowed and stony. Here the river was much wider, shallower and flowed slower. Link was now walking and climbing along the uneven, smooth, large stones that composed the bank. On his right was the river, and on his left were the woods, both just about ten strides away.  
  
    About twenty minutes later Link stopped, climbing down the stones until he reached one that hung out low, meeting the water. He sat down there, looking at the water. Instinctively he began to search for fish and immersed himself in this task. The steady, smooth flow of the wide river allowed for many fish, and multiple swarms of minnows and pollan were scattered about the water. After a few minutes, the pollan vanished, fleeing. Link looked up, seeing something bright, large and silver coming down the river.  
  
   Soon the silver creature swam down near Link. A Zora's head popped out of the water, grey and white with dark blue eyes. After spotting him, she submerged again, swimming over to him.  
  
   "Good morning, Laruto," greeted Link as she reached him, climbing up on the rock next to him. Her grey-blue skin of fine scales was soaking wet. Water flowed down the long fin that hung like hair down behind her head, reaching past her waist, curving like a dolphin's tail. The end of this fin, and the fins on her arms that looked like long, loose, wavy fabric, had uneven dark blue spots. Clothes were not needed for modesty thanks to the Zora physique, and so all she had on was a petrified rope necklace with a pearl attached to it.   
  
   "How are you doing, Link?" She smiled at him, her pointed teeth showing, white and sharp. "You look a little tired."  
  
   He sighed, lying back on the stone. "I was up all night. Thinking."  
  
   "That's rare. You being up all night, that is."  
  
    Link nodded, then looked at her. "How are you doing?"  
  
   "Fine. My job has been going well." She leaned back against a stone, pursing her lips. "You'd think that working in the graveyard, so far underground away from running water would get to me. But I really don't mind. It's damp enough after all, and it's so peaceful."  
  
   "The graveyard is beneath the Zora's Domain, right?"  
  
   "Yes. It's a very quiet place. And it's very important work, too, keeping everything clean, keeping the rooms with the graves sealed, setting up the fires at the right times in the right places, saying the daily prayers…" She stood up straight, smiling. "Proper work for a princess, even if I'm just one out of four. But, I'm happy with it. I've wanted to work there all my life."  
  
   Link smiled, thinking of all the times Laruto had told him about the graveyard. "You've been talking about it for over ten years now."  
  
   "Ten years?" She whistled. "It's hard to believe. So much has changed. Well, except for you. Not that that's a bad thing."  
  
    Sitting back up, Link said, "I think I'm going to Castle City."  
  
   "What? The city?" Laruto stared at him, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
   "Yes. Layrel has also found out what she wants to do."  
  
   Laruto's brow knit as she asked, "Oh, you mean her marriage?"  
  
    "What?" Link frowned at her. "You knew?"  
  
   "I've seen her and Auru making eyes at each other and whispering together and holding hands, if that's what you mean. It's been going on for nearly a year. Didn't you realize?"  
  
   "No. I didn't know until last night, when they told me they were going to be engaged."  
  
   A hand shot to her mouth, but giggles burst forth. "You—you didn't know? Really? Oh, Link, that's so you!" She kept laughing, patting Link's back affectionately.  
  
   "Auru wants to go to Castle City to get a proper engagement jewelry piece," Link said, ignoring Laruto's diminishing giggles. "He wants me to go with him, to show my approval and to spend time with him, to be sure he's the right person for Layrel."  
  
   "Really?" Laruto had stopped laughing. "You two have known each other since you were kids. Don't you know he's fine? I mean, he's different from most of the other villagers, but he's a good guy."  
  
   Link nodded slowly. "And Layrel seems to know what she wants to do, to marry him."  
  
   Leaning forward, Laruto looked at him until he met her gaze. "You really want her to be happy, don't you?"  
  
   After a long pause, he nodded. "I know they're a good match. He's three years older than her, but that's not really a difference to be concerned about. They've known each other for years. And, I know I'll be able to get along without her." A sigh escaped him, and he quickly said, "Well, I'll be going to the city, so you won't see me around for a while."  
  
   Fingering the ground with a sharp, strong fingernail, Laruto asked, "When do you leave?"  
  
   "Noon. I need to get back to the village and get ready."  
  
   "It's a good thing I came down now, then. I'm needed back at the graves." Laruto slid down the stone, back into the water. Keeping her hands anchored to the stone, she let her body float out in the water as she looked up at him searchingly. "I think Layrel will be good with Auru."  
  
   "Yes, I agree."  
  
   "And I'm sure you'll be back to the village before you know it." She grinned at him, showing her teeth again. "I think you'll have a great time Link. And their marriage will be amazing. But don't get lost in the city, or you'll miss too much!"  
  
   Link nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."  
  
   "Ah, I know you won't. That's what I like about you, Link. Well, it's one of the things, but, it's just that even while everyone is growing up, getting married, dying, having kids, you're still the same. It's comforting. And you love the river, don't you? That's why I like fishing with you."  
  
   "Yeah," said Link, trying to make his voice as energetic as possible, but not managing much enthusiasm. He forced a grin. "We'll have to fish again, when I come back."  
  
   "Certainly!" Laruto let go of the bank and began to swim away. Half-way out into the river, she stopped and looked back, shouting out, "Have a safe trip and be careful! There are monsters out in the field. I'll be praying for you!"  
  
    Nodding gratefully, Link watched as she turned away and swam swiftly back upstream, leaping up the small waterfalls like an exceptionally agile salmon. Even after she vanished from sight he stared up the river, at its twists and turns and the large pine trees that loomed in the distance.  
  
    _I wonder when I'll see this place again?_  
  
    Link hurried back to town as quickly as possible, being only as careful as absolutely necessary. He did not find Layrel inside the house, so he went over to the smallest house in the village, about half the size of his own. Knocking on the door, he glanced around, looking for any sight of Auru or Layrel, but saw none.  
  
   The door flew open and he turned, seeing an old man in the doorway. It was Purel, often just referred to as "the knight" of the town. He was a retired knight from Hyrule Castle. He had fought with the monsters who had attacked and stolen from the Temple of Time over fifty years ago. Many a cold winter's night he had regaled all the village in tales of his heroic and daring feats throughout this attack. While his stories changed a little every year, there was no doubt that he was a true knight. Even now as he was reaching into his seventies and his hair was white, he still stood tall and straight, and was in very fit shape, even though he no longer practiced with the sword regularly.  
  
   "Link," he said, his eyebrows rising. "What are you doing here so early on a rest day?"  
  
   "Can I come in?" asked Link.  
  
    The knight slowly nodded, stepping back and opening the door widely.  
  
    Link stepped inside to his house, which was composed of a smaller room with just enough space for a fire, cooking, dining and sleeping area. He had no fishing tack other than a couple beautiful, old poles from the city, and he had more gaming and hunting tools than anyone else in the village. On his wall hung two swords, sheathed in wooden scabbards covered in leather, as well as his shield, all of which were in fine condition.  
  
    Closing the door, Purel abruptly asked, "What can I help you with? Do you wish to train with me, on a rest day?" He smiled broadly. "Then again, it's been well over a month since we've done that."  
  
    "I wanted to ask you about the city," said Link.  
  
    Purel stroked his thin, long white beard thoughtfully. "Really now? Usually it's Auru who does that. He's been coming over here often, actually returning some of my books, asking me more and more about the city. Is he going there to visit his brother?"  
  
   Link clenched his fists at the mention of Auru's brother as Purel went on, "Ah, no, it's much different. Layrel was talking about working with me while the two of you are gone. This trip is for something bigger than a visit, isn't that so?"  
  
    "Yeah, Auru wants to get a proper piece of jewelry, to propose to Layrel with."  
  
   "Mhmm. And to impress you, her relative, with."  
  
   "I know he has enough money and—"  
  
   "Custom, Link." The old knight was nodding thoughtfully. "Our customs shape our very lives. And it appears your life is not an exception. You'll go to the city, then?"  
  
   "Yes. And I wanted to know if there's anything I should know about it."  
  
   A distant look came into Purel's eyes. He walked over to one of the windows of his house and threw the shutters open. As he started talking about the city, he began as he always did, talking about the knighthood. A warm feeling of nostalgia rose within Link's chest as he listened. He remembered the many times in his childhood when he and Auru would visit Purel, listening to his stories. Eventually, he began to teach them how to read and write properly, as well as how to use a sword. Link had immediately taken a shine to using the sword and shield, and while Auru was not a bad student, he eventually abandoned the sword and devoted himself wholly to reading. There were innumerable evenings in their boyhood spent behind Purel's house; Auru reading by lantern light while Purel and Link trained.  
  
   With a start, Link realized he was sitting on the floor by Purel's fireplace. The knight was sitting in his wooden chair across from him, still telling his old stories. This one was about how he had gotten in trouble for trying to sneak out to go to a brothel. He spotted Link watching him and cleared his throat nervously.  
  
   "Never go to one of those, lad," said Purel seriously, though he still looked a little embarrassed. "It makes for a good story, but you know I'm not serious. When you're lonely or have free time, go to the temple instead."  
  
   Link nodded vigorously. Purel was smirking at him and Link hastily looked away, feeling warmth spreading into his cheeks.  
  
    "Now, as for going to the city yourself…" Purel stood up and began to pace in front of the fire. "I've heard of monsters arising in the field. Even when they attacked the city and the temple, there were still fewer in the fields. They used to be few, harmless, but now they're much more numerous and a much greater threat. Maybe it's the curse of the gods, since we could not protect the Temple of Time?" He stopped pacing and looked down at Link. "You'll be traveling with a caravan?"  
  
   "Yes, we're meeting at noon to go out and join them."  
  
   "You could easily be attacked all the same. Never underestimate these creatures. Sometimes their sheer numbers can overwhelm even the most prepared travelers. Even though they can be incredibly dull, it seems there's always something, someone leading them to do what they do. An evil god, a demon…I don't know. Some even said that the king let them into the city and to the temple all those years ago." Purel shook his head solemnly. "Either way, you'll need to be prepared."  
  
   LLink arose quickly, holding his breath in anticipation as Purel walked over to his swords and shield on the wall. After a moment, he took down his shorter sword, equipped with a simple wooden handle with tough cloth around the grip, and turned towards Link, holding the sword out. Link walked over, took it and, after a nod from Purel, turned aside and unsheathed it. It slid out smoothly, with only the soft sound of steel on leather; everything was clearly in the finest of condition. As Link held it, he could immediately tell from years of using makeshift spears for large fishing and wooden swords for practice that the sword had perfect balance. Mindful of his surroundings, he went through a few motions and thrusts with the sword, holding it steadily but easily.  
  
   "You haven't lost your touch." Purel was smiling at him. "You've always had a knack for anything you set your hands on."  
  
    Link looked down at the sword, his mouth firmly shut; the sword felt stiff and motionless in his hand. Purel was talking again, pulling his shield down from the wall, explaining, as he always did, about different ways to use a shield to throw an opponent off-balance. Grasping it with both hands, he held it out to Link.  
  
   Before he took it, he suddenly asked, "Purel, did you think I could be a knight?"  
  
   The retired knight stared at him, his old eyes wide as he asked slowly, "Did I? Do you think I trained you to be a knight?" His eyes narrowed. "Is that what you've always thought?"  
  
   Shrugging uneasily, Link said, "Sometimes I thought that, but, other times it didn't seem right."  
  
   "Do you want to be a knight, like Auru's brother?"  
  
   There was a pause before Link answered, "When I was young I did."  
  
   "But you don't want to now, because now you must look after Layrel?"  
  
   He shook his head. "It's not just that."  
  
   "Sheathe your sword and take the shield."  
  
    Immediately Link obeyed. As the shield settled into his grasp, leaning against his arm protectively and securely, he felt his body ease. He began to stretch his arm, moving the shield with it, getting a feel for its weight.  
  
    "Link."  
  
    He looked up at Purel, who went on in a low, earnest voice, "You're not meant for knighthood, but something else. Maybe you'll find what that is on your journey."  
  
    Before Link could respond, Purel was ushering him outside and hurried with him around behind his house and immediately began drilling him.  
  
     
  
    They did not practice for long, but by the time they were done, Link was flushed and breathing fast not from weariness, but from exhilaration. Before sheathing his sword, he held it out one more time. The stiffness was gone, and now he was relishing the feeling of having an extension of himself. The feel and reach of the sword was unlike anything that any fishing tack could offer. Purel had often talked of swords that were custom-made for their wielders, perfectly suiting their height, muscle weight and fighting style. Compared to a more standard sword such as Link's, these swords were not just an extension of the self, but rather became part of oneself. Link could not imagine this, and privately wondered if such swords could exist.  
  
    _Either way,_ he thought as he sheathed the sword, smiling to himself, _I'm perfectly fine with this one._  
  
    Someone called him. Turning, he saw Auru and Layrel approaching them.  
  
    "That sword and shield…"Auru trailed off, looking at Purel, who just nodded.  
  
   "I decided they might keep the two of you safe, so I can bear parting with them for a while," Purel said, stroking his beard.  
  
   Layrel was beaming at Link as Auru quickly asked him, "So you're going? Absolutely?"  
  
   Link nodded and immediately Auru grabbed his free hand and shook it wildly, his face alight with joy and relief. "That's great! Ahh, wonderful! This trip is going to be amazing, you'll see!" Releasing Link's hand, he quickly asked, "I'm almost done packing, how about you?"  
  
   "I haven't done any, but I can do it soon enough." Link looked up at the sky to see the sun just peeking up above the trees.  
  
   "You've got about thirty minutes or so," said Auru, also looking up. "Do you need—"  
  
   "Come on, Link!" Layrel grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him towards their house. "I'll help you pack; we'll be done before you know it!"  
  
    In a short time, they had almost everything packed and bundled together. They were taking a cloak to use as a blanket or for warmth, dried food, a water skin and a couple extra warm clothes. As Layrel was putting a few extra things in that she deemed necessary, Link found himself looking at his fishing tack. After a few moments, he picked out his oldest hook and grabbed one of his smallest leather pouches. Layrel spotted him and shook her head.  
  
   "You really think you'll have time to fish? Sounds like people don't fish in the river around the city, you know."  
  
   "I don't know. Maybe…" he slipped the hook inside the pouch, "maybe it's something from here to bring."  
  
    "I didn't know you were so sentimental, Link." Her voice was light, but it was not mocking, nor did she laugh at him.  
  
   After securing everything together with leather straps, Layrel helped Link put the bundle on his back like a knapsack. He did not need her help, but he accepted it, realizing they might not see each other for much longer than a week. They had not been apart for so long ever since Layrel came to live with him and his grandparents when they were children. Just before they stepped outside, Link donned his hat, which he knew he would need to keep him warm as they went up north to the city.  
  
    As they walked outside, Link saw the faces of the other village people, most of whom had come to bid him and Auru farewell. Most of the older men and women looked disapproving, though some of the eldest, wrapped in their large cloaks for the chill breeze, were warmly reminiscing far too loudly to everyone around them about their own travels during their youth.  The children, almost all with the wavy brown hair of Hylians in the area, were at Link and Auru's waists, talking with and at them, asking for souvenirs, reminding them to tell them all the stories of the city. One of the youngest little girls, who Link knew had an embarrassingly large crush on Auru, was clinging to her mother. Even with her messy hair shrouding her face, Link could tell she was glaring daggers at him, as if it was his fault that her beloved was getting engaged. Link smiled at her apologetically, but she just turned her head away, her nose in the air.  
  
   In the midst of the small crowd and babbling and the elderly talking too loudly, the village mayor, Fislem, came forth. He shook Auru then Link's hands firmly large, callused ones; his dark walrus mustache hid his mouth as he said, "Just stay out of trouble, and don't make the village look bad. We don't want those city folk looking down on us and deciding to try and get their fish from another village, you hear?"  
  
    "Yes, sir," said Link and Auru at the same time.  
  
    Fislem's mustache bristled and his eyes were smiling. "You two have a safe trip."  
  
    As they headed away from the farewell calls and shouts from the village, Layrel going with them for just a while longer, Link asked, "How did they all know we were leaving?"  
  
    "I told them." Auru grinned at Link. "I knew they'd want to see us off."  
  
    "I know Fislem's wife is already starting to make plans for our wedding," Layrel said, shaking her head. "She's a sweet lady, but this feels just a little early!"  
  
    Link glanced over his shoulder to see the village was nearly out of sight. He stopped and the others followed in suit as he turned to his sister, saying, "Maybe you should head back now."  
  
    "I guess so." Without another word she embraced Auru, who held her gently, and they stayed this way. Just when Link was about to turn away or clear his throat loudly, they broke apart, their gazes still locked. Suddenly Layrel turned and hugged him, whispering into his shirt, "Look after him."  
  
    "I will." They stepped back from each other, Link's hand still on her shoulder. "It'll be fine."  
  
    "Of course!" Auru leaned against Link, grinning at his fiancée. "We'll be back before you can miss us."  
  
   She laughed, though she still looked a little worried even as she said, "Of course, of course! And at least I can count on Link to keep you out of trouble!" Stepping back, she raised her hand from her elbow and waved slowly. "Good bye, you two!"  
  
    They walked away slowly. Auru turned back many times to call out to Layrel, usually calling out a light-hearted joke or something that sounded too much like flirting. Link had waved back to her once, but mainly kept his eyes ahead of him. They continued on like this as the river began to widen and the ground became more grassy and less pebbly and stony. Slowly, the bank became more and more level with the river. They made a turn and, without looking back, Link knew that all sight of his home was gone.


	3. The Legend of Zelda: Deluge November 1 Part 2

    They passed Oerbel, and then the other two fishing villages. In just about two hours, they had reached the outskirts of the last village, Yambol. Here, the river met Hyrule Field. As they approached it, neither of them spoke. Link kept glancing at the line of trees on their side of the river as it drew further and further away from them, leaving them much more in the open than he was used to. The banks were now solid grass, and were almost level with the river. The river itself in this area was incredibly wide and deep, with only a few larger rocks breaking the smooth surface below visible far below the river's clear surface. At one point Link tried to throw a rock across the river. His throwing arm gave him a reach of about twenty feet, or more if he threw it well. This was a good throw, yet it only reached about halfway across the river.   
  
    The trees had cleared away completely, now at their backs. They both stopped. Link looked out for the first time at Hyrule Field.  
  
    His first impression was of finally seeing the horizon for the first time in his life. Even when he had climbed some of the tallest trees when he was young, his sight was still shrouded by the woods surrounding the river. But now the world had turned into something entirely different.  
  
    Right in front of them was still the Zora's River. Here it branched out in a Y shape, to their left and flowing ahead of them off to the right. Crossing the river's split was a natural land bridge, reinforced with large stones. Link passed Auru, hurried up to the bridge, running until he had reached the top of its arc.  
  
    Before him was an endless, rolling sea of brown grass, frozen dead ground, and the last resilient weeds of autumn. They wove together with patches of bare ground into the lengthy field before them. Together it all looked like a gigantic, slightly lumpy quilt. It was as if they had shrunken down to the size of a gnat, and this quilt had suddenly become their entire world.   
  
    On the far horizon of the field were hills, some of which were dotted with dark, indiscernible shapes that Link supposed were large patches of trees, or perhaps villages. But all around them it was mostly smooth, almost flat. The traders in the caravans had told Link and the other villagers offhandedly about the flat stretches of the field, but Link had never really believed it before now, nor had his imagination provided anything that compared to the reality.   
  
    Before they began to walk back down the bridge, Link looked to his left, to the south to where one branch of the river flowed. On its left side, often overshadowing the banks, was the woods. It followed the river faithfully as it flowed into the distance, where it became a wide dark line on the land, and then was lost in a dark sea of trees. Behind these trees were enormous, distinct, dark mountains. They were so steep and high that the grey clouds veiled their summits.   
  
    Link turned to his right. The bank they had come from continued a fair way down the river, but soon met and was swallowed by the trees. The river, flowing directly north, went along straight until it was lost between the field and the haze of trees. Beyond were more mountains, wider and less steep, but still just as high as the ones to the south.   
  
    Auru was also staring at the landscape, his face a little pale. "Phew, this place is incredible, isn't it? Too bad it's winter though." He gestured at the field of dead grass. "I bet it'd be quite an uplifting sight in the summer or spring, high and green."  
  
    They continued to walk along the bridge, sloping down to meet the field. Link looked ahead and spotted a tall tree he had not seen before. It was only half a fourth of a mile away into the field, and was surrounded by large stones. Squinting at it, Link wondered how the stones had ended up there, since there were no sign of stones anywhere else in sight.   
  
    "Oh!" Auru pointed at the solitary tree. "That's where we're going to meet the caravan. It's just about two hours past noon now, and that's about when they'll be coming here. This is one of their rest stops."  
  
   They hurried down the bridge and out into the field. The grass and weeds that had looked so impressive before were actually very tough and scraggly, only reaching up to his ankles. Link felt something hard under his boot and looked down. Small rocks were littered everywhere amongst the grass, and the ground as he could see it now was more red clay than true brown, fertile dirt.   
  
    _That's why there isn't anyone living out here,_ he thought, looking back ahead of him. _At least there shouldn't be many ticks or fleas in grass this short, especially with it being cold._ He breathed out slowly, realizing that he could not see his breath. _Well, maybe it's not that cold._  
  
    They had reached the base of the tree. It was tall, old and sturdy though it was clearly leaning. All of its leaves had fallen, lost from the ground by the winds. The stones around the tree were only about as tall as Link. He ran his hand over one's smooth surface and could tell it had been taken from the river. Looking back at the tree, which Auru was circling and staring at, Link noticed that a rope had been tied around it. Dangling from the rope was another river stone, though it was only about the size of his arm.   
  
    "What is that?" Link walked over to the tree, staring up at the rope that was just out of his reach. It was clearly old and weathered, but was very strong, much like the rope they used for fishing, only immensely more sturdy. It was almost ridiculously bulky, being about as half as thick as the tree itself. Link took a step back and just stared at it, trying to guess what purpose it could possibly have. It was almost as if it was holding the tree itself in place, as it only began to lean past where the rope was tied.  
  
   "That rope and all these stones are supposed to drive monsters and ghosts away," said Auru, who was still circling the tree, looking it up and down. He was tall enough to reach the rope, and every now and then did so, stroking it curiously. "Since these rocks are here, it's a rest stop for anyone traveling in the plains, since it's supposed to be safe. I don't know if it works, but you don't really see many monsters or ghosts around running water, much less in our village, huh?"   
  
   "I guess not. Where is the caravan coming from?"  
  
    "That road." Link looked to where Auru had jerked his head, seeing a rough dirt path, coming up from the large forest to the south. "They're coming up from Lake Hylia," finished Auru, turning his attention wholly back to the tree.  
  
   They waited by the tree for about ten minutes. Link sat down at the base of the tree, keeping an eye out for the caravan and any other signs of life in the plains. Auru continued to walk around, examining the tree and the stones. Every now and then he would start talking about them, though it was clear he was thinking out loud.   
  
    The first sign of the caravan was the distant sound of a horse's whinny. Link immediately stood up, looking around. Auru had not noticed, and was squatting next to the tree, staring up at the rope. Walking ahead a few paces, Link stared to the south. Eventually, dark shapes appeared on the horizon, approaching them and growing larger and more defined by the minute.   
  
    "Auru." Link looked over to see his friend finally standing up and turning away from the tree.   
  
   "What is it? Are they here?"   
  
   He walked over and joined Link. After a while, he shouted out to the caravan, letting them know they were there. A couple of the men on horseback separated from the group and trotted near them, bringing their horses to a stop about twenty paces away. They wore short cloaks and cowls over their heads. Link noticed both men had rough leather armor on their chests and arms and had swords sheathed at their sides.  
  
    "Who are you?" one of the men called.   
  
    "It's Auru, from Sliven," he returned loudly, his voice calm and friendly. "I'm here with another townsman, Link, to go with you to Castle City."  
  
    "Oh, Auru—" The man whispered something to his companion, and then he directed his horse over to them, walking inside of the circle of stones, as his companion went back to the caravan.   
  
    "I remember you," the man was saying, looking down at them, pulling back his hood to reveal a weathered middle-aged man with a full beard and the long ears that identified him as a Hylian. He dismounted, leading his horse over to the tree, allowing it to graze. Link noticed that around the gnarly roots of the tree and the river stones, the grass was taller and healthier.   
  
    Auru and the man began to talk about past trading seasons between the caravan and the riverside towns. Keeping quiet, Link focused his attention on the caravan itself as it approached them along the road and came inside the circle of stones. It consisted of seven wagons, all of which did not fit inside the circle. Even so, all of the horses, most of them brown, large and unremarkable, were still driven inside.   
  
    Stepping closer to the tree, standing on its roots and out the way of everyone else, Link counted around fifty men and eighteen horses total: fourteen pulled the wagons, and the remaining four were used by the first two men, and two others for scouting and extra luggage. Almost every person Link recognized, as the caravan always set up between Oerbel and Sliven during the summer around the solstice. Then their packs and wagons were largely full, sometimes even stuffed with luggage and treasures. Now they were almost completely empty, save for food and water. As they took a break by the tree, Link spotted a few people going down to the river to replenish water skins.   
  
    Like everyone who lived in the villages around Zora's River, all in the caravan were Hylian. Link had heard and read of the other kinds of people in Hyrule, especially the desert tribes, who had short, rounded ears. Never having met such people, he sometimes wondered if the stories were true and, if there were, if such people could hear as well as Hylians.  
  
    In less than an hour, they left, keeping to Zora's River as it ran up to the north. Link and Auru stayed to the outer edge of the caravan, near the middle. Auru continued conversing with a man who had observed the oak tree with him just before they left.  Link did not engage anyone in conversation, but listened to those going on amongst the people in the caravan. They mostly spoke of the good trade they got from Lake Hylia, some of the people they had swindled, as well as the monsters they encountered around the Forbidden Woods. Link learned that several of the travelers were not traders, but had been hired solely to guard the caravans. He noticed several other men, usually on horseback, who bore swords and a few pieces of leather armor. Although they were mostly quiet, sometimes they would engage the traders in conversation with a familiar ease that told they had been traveling together for some time. Link recognized some as long-time members of the caravan.  
  
    They continued to press on until the twilight fell, casting everything in an orange light with their long, dark shadows stretching across the field. Setting up several fires, they camped a fair distance from the river, though close enough for anyone to go down and get water without going out of sight. They camped in a circle, with the wagons loosely surrounding them. Night watch was decided, and Link noticed that only he, Auru, and the man Auru was still talking with were left out of this. They were also placed at the edge of the group, near one of the night watches, and away from any wagons that had any food or leftover luggage.   
  
    Link laid out his cloak and extra blanket and bedded down early after the small dinner, his sword at his side. Although worn out from the day, he did not let himself fall asleep until he heard Auru come over nearby and begin to lay out his own bedding. Sitting up, Link looked at him.   
  
    Noticing him, Auru smiled sleepily as he sat down on his bedding, saying, "I thought you were asleep, Link. You won't believe what that scholar I've been talking to has been telling me." As he took off his belt and luggage and laid it between them, near Link's own things and sword, he continued, "He's been working down at the Forbidden Woods, it's this gigantic forest to the south, around those huge mountains. It used to be called the Lost Woods, but then the king forbade anyone from entering without his permission and the name changed. Not a very original switch huh? He forbade it, it's called 'forbidden.' You've got to wonder who is in charge of these things. But anyhow, the wood is full of magic and it sounds amazing. There are said to be things like a spring of immortality, a tree that never stops growing, and ancient temples from when the gods walked the land. There are supposed to be fairies, too."   
  
   Lying back down and looking up at the cloudy night sky, Link mumbled, "I haven't seen a fairy since I was little."   
  
   "Oh, that's right." Auru was lying down, pulling his cloak over him. "You saw one, huh? I remember that."  
  
   "Right. No one else would believe me. My grandparents thought I was seeing things."  
  
   "Well, who could blame them? No one else has seen a fairy in over a hundred years."   
  
    Sighing, Link rolled over, looking at Auru. He was lying on his stomach, his face in his arms.  
  
    "Auru?"  
  
    "What's wrong?" he asked without moving, his voice muffled.  
  
    "Are we going to see your brother while we're at the city?"  
  
    "Oh. Yes, we are. I figured that'd come up. He sure teased you a lot over the fairy thing, didn't he? Well, a lot more than usual anyways. But yes, we're going to check on him. But it'll be quick, just to see how he is and to let him personally know about the marriage." Auru turned his head and looked over at him, grinning thinly. "Maybe he's changed. You never know, eh?"   
  
    Link did not answer.   
  
   "Well," Auru went on, "I'll be sure to tell him to get along with you better. After Layrel and I marry, you'll be brothers with both Bolek and me. He'll have to get his act together."   
  
     Rolling over away from him, Link sighed. "Fine. Goodnight."  
      
  
    For three days they continued, always within sight of the river, following its path. They rose early, and each morning Link offered to help with something. He was always given the task of something that did not have to do with the valuables of the caravan. This often meant doing the most menial labor, such as collecting water, disposing of wasted food or garbage, and, the third morning, he was sent to washing one of the wagon horses who had gotten muddy overnight. He was helped by a few boys of the caravan, younger than he. They led the horse down to the river's edge and washed the mud that was caked on its shaggy winter coat. As unaccustomed as he was to horses, Link had little trouble with this one, as it was a mare of a very mild temperament. All the same, he avoided the back legs and did not go behind the horse, and he was grateful that the boys did not expect him to check and clean out the horse's hooves.   
  
    That day, the river split. One branch flowed towards the north-east; Auru indicated that it flowed towards Kakariko Village and that the mountains in that direction, hidden by the haze of the day, hosted Death Mountain. They followed the other branch, leading towards the west, directly towards the plains. As they continued they left the flat stretch of the field behind them and the land grew hilly with gentle, low hills.  
  
    When they settled down for the evening, it was a warm night with a pleasantly cool breeze. The caravan set up the wagons and the fires as usual, but the warm air relaxed everyone, making everybody a little louder, a little merrier and a little more generous with the food. Link got involved in a few small contests of strength, pitting him against guards and bolder men of the caravan. Auru joined for a few, and won several of them, but soon dropped out to go back to his usual place, which was talking with the scholar about the Forbidden Woods.   
  
     Link heard the other people in the group also talk about the woods, how if anyone went inside he would be turned into a skeleton, or even into stone forever. Although he never said a word, Link wondered if the scholar was a little crazy to be so interested in poking around in such a place. One of the men mentioned that they would reach the city the next day. Link looked back over at Auru and the scholar, feeling relieved that the latter would not have much more time to fill Auru's head with crazy, dangerous ideas.  
  
    While it had been partly cloudy the past two nights, this night there were no signs of moon or starlight. The land by the river had sloped up to a small hill, steeper than most in the area, upon which they now rested. The wind whipped up the hill and into the camp. At the breeze was pleasant in the warm night, but now that they were all starting to settle down and try to sleep, it became obnoxious. It slowly turned from a steady, light wind to something with random bursts of stronger, much colder wind. Auru just curled up tighter under his blanket, but Link sat up. He could hear the horses shifting, stamping the ground, snorting.   
  
    Grabbing his sword and tying it onto his belt, leaving his shield behind, he stood up and tried to look out into the dark night. The firelight behind him dazzled his eyes, robbing him of any hope of getting his eyes accustomed to the dark. He bit down on his lip, hesitating, but then hurried back to the nearest campfire. Grabbing a wet stick from the pile of firewood, he dipped one end into the flames until it lit up.   
  
   Turning around, he hurried back to the edge of the camp, stepping out to the rim of the circle of the wagons. Holding the makeshift torch aloft, he peered out. He could make out some stones that had popped up with the sloping hill. Atop the hill, with no light from above, very little was visible except what was immediate and revealed to the glow of his torch.   
  
    The horses were still restless. One whinnied anxiously, and someone hurried over to calm it, complaining irritably. The guards of the caravan were also up, most with their own torches. They circled around the camp, frowning, gazing out nervously into the dark. A few asked Link if he had seen anything, but he only shook his head.   
  
There was a low moan in the air, creeping out from the night. At first, Link thought of the trees in October, where the blustery autumn winds would make them bend and groan from the strain of the gusts and their leaves. But he quickly reminded himself the only trees were on the other side of the river and that the moaning was emanating from the field. The guards men were calling to each other and people were waking in the camp. The moan continued, seemingly endless, held on a single note. Link walked back over to Auru, who was sitting up, looking tired and confused, trying to peer out into the darkness.   
  
    Back at the camp, Link looked out at the field once again. He caught his breath, freezing on instinct.   
  
    There were eyes in the dark. They reflected the firelight like the sharp, feral eyes of animals in the wilderness.   
  
    Shaking himself, Link threw his torch into his right hand, leaving his left hand ready to grab his sword.   
  
   "Torches out!" a hiss was going amongst everyone in the camp. "Put all torches out, now!" The torches died, though the campfires were not touched. Someone shouted at him, and Link stepped back, throwing his torch into the fire. Hurrying back to the edge of the camp, all he could see was the shadows.  
  
   There was a loud, echoing snap as a large log broke within the flames.   
  
   Suddenly all around him there was the sound of clacking stones. The sound was grinding and unbearable, and he had to stop himself from flinching away or covering his ears. The eyes reappeared in the dark, but now there were easily over forty of them. They were steadily shifting, growing larger, drawing closer. The clacking noises grew louder.   
  
   The caravan was in a flurry of movement. The horses were mounted or corralled near the noncombatants into the circle of bonfires in the middle of the camp. The most able men and guards on horseback circled the camp again. They shouted fiercely out at the eyes, often incoherently. It reminded Link of winter, when the wolves would come to the woods near his home. As a child, he had watched from a tree as a pack had tried to thin out a herd of deer. Before the wolves could do anything, the deer immediately put on an impressive display, in which they ran away but with their focus upon looking incredibly fit and showing off how healthy they were rather than actually running away very fast. After that, the wolves would target the deer that had made the least impressive display of physical health.   
  
    It worked for a moment. The clacking stopped and the eyes stopped moving, apparently bedazzled by the boisterous display of the men and their horses, their swords drawn and reflecting the firelight. Link, standing next to a wagon, glanced back to see Auru near the circle of noncombatants. He was armed, but his stance was unsteady, his eyes rapidly darting about and he quickly turned his head to look about in every direction. He and several others in the group reminded Link of the type of deer that would get eaten.   
  
    _If these things attack, I can't let them get past these wagons,_ thought Link, his hand resting around his sword's hilt.   
  
    The wind died, and the loud voices of the guards seemed to be sucked away with it.  
  
    The eyes began to advance quickly, the clacking sound returning. Link pulled out his sword, waiting until the eyes were closer. As a few of the guards broke away to attack, the eyes came into the range of the firelight.  
  
    Link had seen pictures of Stalchildren before in Purel's books. They were only about four feet tall, with heads that looked more like bear than human skulls. They had no flesh or muscle, only skeletons with light in their dark eye sockets. The clacking noise came from their jaws. Their bottom jaws looked half-unhinged, and as the Stalchildren walked their teeth would often clap together. They walked with their bony arms outstretched, with hands twice as large as a normal adult's hand, bearing claw-like nails.   
  
    As the guards darted at them, diving in for an attack and then hurrying out of the monsters' reach, Link spotted a couple slipping past them. Rushing out of the camp, Link caught the first Stalchild off guard, quickly slicing its head off. Keeping his balance, Link did not lose any time in taking one step back, his eyes on the next monster. It took one more step towards him and then lunged, haphazardly flinging a clawed hand at him. Immediately he side-stepped, cutting the arm off. Before it had a chance to attack again, he drove his sword through its bony ribs, breaking it's backbone. It crumbled to the ground as another came walking towards him.  
  
    There was a piercing, inhuman scream. Link spun around towards it. The scream had come from a horse, which had a Stalchild clinging to its flank, biting it. The horse bolted away, bucking both its rider and the monster off. Link raced forward to the fallen guard.   
  
   Something sharp bit onto his leg. Grunting in pain, his head twisted, looking down. A Stalchild's head that he had severed from its body was clinging onto him like a bear trap. He tried fruitlessly to shake it off and dropped forward, banging it on the ground, knocking its grip loose. It fell off as he stood back up and, with a shout, drove his sword through the skull. The light in its eyes died, and it did not move.  
  
   There was a ruckus in the main camp. He saw the guards racing around, battering at the Stalchildren, trying to keep them confused and out of the circle of wagons. But they had begun to crowd around the camp, easily surrounding it. Some of them walked right past Link, ignoring him, focused on joining the crowd of their kin.   
  
   Steadying his grip on his sword, he dashed towards the main group, slicing through the skulls of the nearest monsters. Cries erupted as the sheer number began to overwhelm the guards, slipping past the wagons, sending more of the horses into a panic. Link dove at the monsters, killing a few, then jumped back before others could retaliate. A few swung after him with their claws or snapped their jaws threateningly, but none chased him, focused on getting into the camp. Without stopping to think, Link jumped after them, trying to distract them, fighting too many at once. Sharp teeth were biting at him, and he was forced to leap back or roll away several times to avoid a severe blow.   
  
    _I should have grabbed my shield—_  
  
   The people in the camp were screaming and the guards were shouting at the monsters and at each other. Knocking the head off of a Stalchild that had just sliced at his hat, Link firmly pulled it back on with one hand and held his sword ready with the other. Abandoning everything else, he ran into the crowd of monsters, trying to get towards Auru, whose voice he could not hear amongst the din.   
  
   A horse raced by and something knocked him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground, knocking all the wind out of him. Rolling over on his back, trying to breathe, all he could see were the eyes and claws of the monsters as they looked down at him, reaching out for him. He kicked and thrust out with his sword, trying to drive their claws away, desperately trying to even sit up. One grabbed onto his head, almost twisting his neck as it pressed him down. Shouting with the effort, he thrashed about in its grasp, wildly slicing the others trying to grab or bite him, but unable to move his head out of its iron grip, even as its claws began to sink into his hair and he could feel hot blood rolling down his cheeks.  
  
    There was a low rumbling in the ground, running up into his head through his ear that was pressed on the ground. Even amidst his struggles and the din around him, it became impossible to ignore as its vibrations grew stronger and stronger until it was almost as though his body was shaking from it. The monsters froze, looking away, loosening their grip. Immediately he tore up from them, standing up and swiftly swinging his sword in a spin, splitting the heads of all around him.  
  
    Holding up his sword, panting and sweating, he steadied himself, ready. But none of the monsters still alive around him paid him heed, staring at the darkness to their left. Link looked in the same direction, realizing that was where the rumbling was coming from. Down the hill, he heard the distinct sound of something tearing through the ground. It reminded him of a raging flood, strong enough to tear up the deepest tree roots and strongest stones. The guards were shouting for everyone to get back in the circle of the camp, but Link did not move, feeling as though his legs were rooted to the ground.   
  
     Rolling up the hill and into the light of the campfire came what Link could only think of as gigantic, self-propelled boulders. Dirt, grass and rocks were thrown up in their wake as they raced towards the Stalchildren, which were frantically trying to bury themselves into the ground.   
  
    One boulder rolled right at Link. His wits returning, he jumped away, scrambling amongst the thinning cloud of monsters. He sprinted to and past the wagons, running right into the crowd in the camp. Turning back, he saw the monsters being trampled by what seemed like thousands of these boulders, circling, rolling and crushing at the speed of a raging river. They all seemed to blur together in the firelight, making his head spin.  
  
    Someone grabbed onto Link, and he twisted around, his sword clenched tight, ready to swing. He started, seeing Auru. He had some scrapes, and on and around his bare wrist he could see a bite from the monsters. Otherwise, he was unharmed.   
  
    "You—are you okay?" Auru was choking out. Link only managed to nod hurriedly.  
  
    Together they watched as the boulders either destroyed or chased away the rest of the monsters. People were lighting torches again. Link did not sheathe his sword, but kept his eye on the boulders.   
  
    _Is it some kind of magic? A trick? I don't know…_  
  
   "I-I wonder if they're Gorons," said Auru, his voice low and hesitant.  
  
   "What? You mean the stone people?" Link could not help but frown uncertainly. The Zoras he grew up with never had many flattering things to say about the Gorons.   
  
   "Purel always says they're close allies with the king," whispered Auru. "Maybe that's why they saved us?"  
  
    All of the monsters were gone. The boulders stopped moving and Link realized that they were not boulders at all, but rather Gorons. They had curled up, rolling mostly along their large stony backs. There were three, and they joined together outside the line of the camp. They were vast, their torsos wide and strong, with short stocky legs and long, thick arms. Link rubbed his eyes and looked back, trying to make them out better as the guards slowly went out to thank and greet them. After hesitating, Link followed them, ignoring Auru's whispered insistence that they should not do anything. He hung back, standing at the edge of the crowd of travelers, listening and watching as one of the guards was nearly bowing, thanking the Gorons for their help.  
  
    "There is no need for this," said the tallest Goron in a deep, firm voice. He had dark, ashen grey stone and hard skin. The sharp contrast of the flames from the fire and the sparse torches cast his features into distinct shadow and light. Link could not make out his eyes well, but saw that he had a pointed beard of stone and also stone for hair that rolled back from his brow line like a windswept mane of rock fur. With a long nose that was knobby as if it had been broken and high cheek bones, he made Link think of an especially large cat. A smile tugged at his lips at the comparison, but he suppressed it.  
  
    As this Goron and the guards talked, the other Gorons hung by quietly. The shortest was light brown-grey, with very little hair and a small pointed beard. He too had high cheekbones, but his face was very wide and his eyes were spaced too far apart. He had a short snub nose and a rather wide mouth that did not seem to suit him. This especially stood out as he kept giving those around him a strange, twisted smile that could easily be in good or ill humor.   
  
    The other Goron was very dark, greyer than the tallest. He had very low cheekbones, giving him a rounded face that, combined with a pointed beard and arching pointed hair and his wide mouth that was resting in an earnest smile, gave him a very friendly appearance. He had the same short snub nose as the shortest Goron, but his eyes were closer together, making him look just a little more human, normal.   
  
   After a moment of talk so low Link could not hear it, the guard turned to the rest of his group, exchanged a few whispers, and then announced loudly to the entire camp, "We'll all be resting together tonight with these Gorons who saved us. Treat your wounds, but save any extra cleanup for tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, we will all continue to Castle City, together."   
  
     There was a moment of profound silence. Link turned, looking at the faces of the crowd, but they mostly had their backs to the flames of the campfires, veiling their expressions in shadows. Those he could see looked more little confused and unsure rather than relieved. However, a murmur of assent rose. They all began to clear up what was needed, settling back down to sleep, calming the horses. After quickly cleaning his own wounds, Link helped one of the boys wipe down the sweat off of the same mare he had help wash, he spotted one of the Gorons walking by, the dark one of middle height with the friendly face. The mare did not respond to him, not even with a snort or a stomp of her hoof.   
  
    Remembering how the horses had panicked around the Stalchildren, Link thought, _I guess Gorons can't be all that bad, then. And they did save us._  
  
    After he finished helping, Link found Auru, who looked like he was about to drop over. They remade their bedding, but this time closer together than before, with only a couple pieces of their luggage between their blankets. As they settled down again, Link first put his sword in his blanket with him. Then he took off his hat, noticing where the monsters had torn it.   
  
    _I'll just have to sew it up tomorrow._ He sighed and folded it carefully, putting it down to use as a pillow. Lying down, Link tried to think of something to ask Auru. But he looked over and saw him sleeping, any scratches or cuts bandaged, still a little pale, but overall fine.   
  
    Rolling back over, Link curled up under his cloak. Even if he wanted to, he could not have stayed awake a moment longer.


	4. The Legend of Zelda: Deluge November 1 Part 3

Someone was grabbing Link by the shoulders, shaking him. Mumbling incoherently, he opened one eye. Auru was sitting beside him, looking tired and peevish. It was before dawn, and the sky was a grey blue, with dark grey clouds threaded, wispy, all over.

"Link, this is the fourth time I woke you up!" he was saying as he rolled up his bedding. "You need to get up now, everyone's almost ready and we'll be going in a few minutes. We'll be left behind if you don't hurry!"

After yawning widely, Link began to slowly inch up. His head and leg ached strangely. Moving gingerly, he slowly sat up and reached for his head. His hat was gone. Looking around dully, he spotted it on the ground, where he had used it as a pillow. Picking it up, he unfolded it, slipping his hand inside. He felt out a tear in it, wide enough for him to slide all of his fingers through.

The memory of the dark night and the battle with the Stalchildren rushed back to his mind. He rubbed at his leg that was bandaged where one of the monsters had bit him. Feeling up at his scalp, he scraped off some dried blood from where one of them had grabbed his head. Looking at the blood as he crushed it in his hand, he shuddered.

Auru was folding up his bedding and strapping it with leather thongs to bundle it together with his other luggage. Eventually he paused, frowning at Link, who was still sitting down, in a daze, remembering the night before.

"What's the hold up, Link?"

"Huh? Oh…" Shaking himself, he began to pack his things.

"I can't believe all that happened last night," Auru was saying as Link worked. "I mean, I know everyone was talking about there being more monsters out in the field, but I never dreamed anything would happen to us. It was incredible."

Scowling, Link tied the rope around his cloak a little too vigorously as he thought, I don't think 'incredible' is exactly the right way to describe it.

Just as he finished bundling his things and hoisted them onto his back, the caravan began to move out. Auru continued to chat away about the previous night, becoming increasingly louder and animated. Link plodded on beside him, munching on a piece of dried pumpkin, only really taking in half of what Auru was telling him.

As the bleariness of sleep swept away from his eyes, he looked around as they walked down the low hill they had camped atop. To their right, the north, was Zora's River, which they still followed now as it flowed on to the north-west. Before them were the plains, increasingly hilly, with a few tiny, dark villages dotted in the distance. Behind the hills the moon was setting, fading with the ever lightening sky.

But none of those villages are the city. It's supposed to be huge and right along the river, not in the field. Link looked along the river ahead, searching. On its other side was another forest, filled with more coniferous, evergreen trees than the woods near Zora's Domain. Beyond the trees were far-off, enormous blue mountains, surrounded by a clear sky. Once he tried to look behind them, but it was hazy, cloudy and night was still hanging over the land; he could see little.

With a start, Link realized that a stranger was walking beside him, talking to Auru. Rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes, Link recognized the strange scholar who was researching the Forbidden Woods. The scholar was skinny and short, with light blonde hair that was just beginning to turn grey. He wore practical brown and green clothing, a high quality leather belt with a fine buckle, along with a knife at his waist. He also wore a dark cloak that was made of whole, new material, bearing some embroidery around its edges.

"I wish we could talk with those Gorons," he muttered to Auru.

"Really? Well, why not? They're at the head of the caravan, right?" Auru began to walk faster, eagerly craning his head up to look for them. "Let's go introduce ourselves. What do you want to talk to them about so much anyways?"

Link followed them, wondering if he should interrupt as the scholar answered Auru hurriedly, "I don't want to bother them, you never know their tempers!"

Auru laughed. "That's a weird thing to say. I grew up around Zoras. How different can another species be?"

The scholar frowned, but his voice was still nervous, "Sometimes they don't like questions. But still, I wanted to find out why they're going to the city and who they are exactly. Plus, I enjoyed studying their culture when I was younger, but they've been so secretive lately, there have been no advances in that field. If I were to find out something new from them, it would be aid in validating my research group in the Forbidden Woods."

"Let's try it then. Plus, I don't know much about the Gorons, it'd be neat to learn about them." Auru looked back at Link, asking, "Hey, doesn't it sound like it might be interesting?"

He shrugged. "I'll come along."

The scholar was looking at him curiously. "I don't believe we've met. You're traveling with Auru?"

Link nodded as Auru walked between them, saying, "Yeah, he's going to be my brother, come this spring."

"Oh! So, he's the brother of that Layrel you're engaged to, eh?"

"That's right, he's Link." Auru grinned at Link, gesturing to the scholar, saying, "This is Talno. I can't believe you two hadn't properly met before this! Well, let's go and talk to those Gorons, shall we?"

"If you insist," Talno said, proceeding to walk ahead of them as they hurried to the front of the caravan.

Auru noticed Link frowning silently at him and raised his eyebrows, asking, "What? What're you so mad about?"

"I just never knew you were so talkative around strangers," Link answered, looking back ahead of them.

"What's the harm? Just because we need to be careful around 'city folk' doesn't mean everyone is suspicious. Lighten up, Link."

The Gorons came into view. As they approached them, Link realized just how big they were in the light of the dawn. The shortest was as tall as Link, but was vast, stocky and sturdy, well twice the width of Link. The darkest Goron of medium height was at least six feet and a half, and he had a wider belly than the other two. The tallest, who was walking ahead of the other two, was easily seven feet tall and looked as strong and firm as a gigantic boulder. Or a small mountain.

Talno slowed, waiting for Auru and Link. Link hung behind them as they walked over the Gorons. Auru looked cheerful and earnestly friendly and Talno was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. The contrast between them was almost comedic, especially when Talno quickly wiped off his brow and wrung his hands nervously. Link shook his head in exasperation.

The shortest Goron spotted them and smiled at them, in that strange, vague, twisted smile he had last night. Yet, in the pale dawn light with the warm glow of the sun beginning to fall on everyone, he looked a little friendlier, though not by much.

"You two don't look like this merchant lot," said the Goron, his voice mellow, but at a more medium pitch than Link was expecting. He had expected all of their voices to be low and gravelly like the largest one who had spoken last night.

"No, I'm just traveling to the city," said Auru, his face bright and smiling.

Not waiting for Talno to say anything, the Goron asked, "Is this your first time going to the city? Is it?"

Auru nodded. "Yes, I'm going to get an engagement jewelry piece for my fiancée."

"Ahhh." The Goron raised an eyebrow, his smile widening. "Hylian customs."

"You…guys don't do engagement and all that, huh?" Auru asked.

"No." The Goron shook his head. "No desire or need to."

"But there are young, child Gorons, isn't that right?" Talno asked very quickly, as if the question burst out on its own.

The Goron rolled his eyes slightly, but was still grinning. "Yeah, but they're born from the mountain. And that rarely happens. And we have nothing to do with it. It's supposed to be caused by Din, or something like that. But really, it hasn't happened for a long time."

"That's true," said the taller Goron, edging closer to the group. His voice was a little lower than the shortest Goron, but it was sincerely pleasant as he went on, "There hasn't been a child since, well, definitely over eight hundred years."

"Yes, Golo, thank you," said the shorter Goron, almost sneering at his companion, who did not seem to notice.

The short Goron, Auru, and Talno continued to chat, talking about the Gorons' home of Death Mountain, what their culture was like and how often they came out into the Hylian lands. Link listened for a while, but eventually stopped, feeling a little bored as they started using a lot of words he recalled reading in some of Purel books, but what they meant was still a mystery. Soon he noticed the other Goron, Golo, had fallen away from the others, slowing, nearing Link.

Setting his jaw, Link took a few paces to catch up and walk alongside Golo, catching his eye, saying, "Thanks for last night. If you three hadn't come, we'd probably all be dead by now."

To his surprise, Golo laughed, but it was good-humored. "That's true! But, it's no problem. Your king is our leader's sworn brother, after all. If you're his people, we should look out for you too, when we can." He gestured at Auru and Talno. "Are you traveling with them?"

"Yes, I'm traveling with Auru," Link indicated him. "It's our first time going to the city."

"That's a lot of fun. This is just my first time, too. We don't really go down to the city often."

Link thought back to the previous night, then asked, "So, is that how you fight, rolling up and trampling things like that?"

"Eh, well, it depends on the situation. If we always did that, we'd tear up our own mountain! No, we do other forms of fighting, too. Never with weapons though."

Link nodded. "I wouldn't need weapons either if I had rock all over me."

"Nor would you need them if you were made of the stone and earth itself!" Golo hit his dark, firm chest with a balled fist, as if for emphasis. Link first spotted light traces of what looked like pale white tattoos on the Goron's face, arms, and torso. Golo continued, "It must be hard to be made of flesh. No wonder you have to turn to using the earth for weapons. It's metal, right?"

Link noticed Golo was looking down at his sword and nodded. "Yes, and it's supposed to be pretty good quality. The man I'm borrowing from used to be a knight."

Golo snorted as if at some private joke, but then asked, "Can I see?"

"Sure." Silently, Link pulled it out, holding it forward horizontally for Golo to see.

"May I…?" He gestured at the blade.

Link nodded.

Not minding the blade's sharp edge, Golo picked the sword up by the blade. Gently he tapped it a few times, and would stop, still, as if listening. Link wondered what he was looking or listening. Before he could ask, the Goron handed it back to him, though he did not give it to him with the handle facing him. Hesitating, Link carefully reached out, reaching his arm around awkwardly to grab the handle safely.

As he sheathed his sword, Golo was saying, "It's not bad quality. It won't snap on you or anything like that soon, at least." Link decided it was not best to respond as Golo continued talking, telling him about the wrestling and different basic forms of hand-to-hand fighting that the Gorons used. This went on for nearly an hour, with Link hardly speaking, usually just nodding his head. While he was interested, he quickly realized that most of the fighting techniques that the Gorons used were really only useful if you weighed over eight hundred pounds and had no bones to break.

Eventually the short Goron asked Golo something about Death Mountain, and the two groups joined. They were discussing the geography of Death Mountain, though not in great detail, Link noticed. Talno and Auru were mainly concerned about the different types of shrines found on the mountain and how they were built and why. As the conversation continued in a variety of directions, the tallest Goron, still waking a ways in front of them, made no move to acknowledge or join their discussion.

"And that's why this will be my fifth time to the city," the shortest Goron, whose name was Dolo, was saying. "I can't believe we had to come back so soon, it's only been about a year."

Yes, you three are going to the castle, correct?" asked Talno, whose shoulders and poise were relaxed, though his voice was still a little stiff. "It's pretty amazing. I haven't been there since I was young. Well, not inside, at least."

"That's where we're headed, actually," said Auru. "Not to see the royal family like you all, we're just going to check on my brother. He's a knight."

"A knight?" Golo and Dolo grinned at each other as the latter continued, "Oh, those…little fellows. They've got a strange career, don't they? They hardly do anything!" Ignoring Auru frowning at him, Dolo went on, "We're going to the castle on much more important business than that. I can't tell you much, but there's just been a lot going on lately that concerns both Hylians and Gorons. It's really pretty juicy, though nothing much has come of it."

"Does this have to do," Talno lowered his voice, and Link had to lean forward to hear as he asked, "with the Sages? I heard they're starting to look for them again."

Golo looked away, uncomfortable, but Dolo was nodding, "Yeah, something to do with that. Apparently there are different signs saying that at least some of the sages are going to return, or that there will be new ones, or something. I heard—"

"That's enough."

The tallest Goron was standing directly in their path, towering over them, his arms crossed. They all immediately stopped as he nailed Dolo with a foul look, saying, "Don't make me regret bringing you along."

Golo shifted and shuffled his feet uneasily as Dolo just said flippantly, "What's the arm? It wasn't like I was telling any details. Besides, anyone can find these things out."

"Dolo—"

"Look Durmuni, I wasn't going to say anymore, anyways," Dolo said quickly, almost snapping. But his expression and tone lightened as he asked, "But say, we have some green travelers here." It was all Link could do to not jump away as Dolo put a hand on his shoulder and the other on Auru's, his grasp frighteningly firm. "They're going up to the castle to visit their kid brother, a knight. How about letting them come with us?"

"Visiting a knight, hmm? Is this true?"

"Yeah, it is," said Auru, clearly trying to make his voice sound as light as possible even with Durmuni glowering down at him. "He's a new recruit, of three years, so I want to check up on him, give him news about my engagement, things like that. But, I mean, it's nice of Dolo to offer, but really we can go on our own—"

"There's no harm in it," interrupted Durmuni, looking back at Dolo. He then turned away, walking away from them, getting back to his place near the front of the caravan.

"That guy is too intense," Dolo muttered, finally taking his hands off of Auru and Link, who quickly stepped out of Dolo's reach. "Even if he's the tribe leader, he really needs to learn how to relax and not see everything as some far-fetched threat."

"You shouldn't speak that way," said Golo, disapproval in his voice, looking ahead nervously at Durmuni. "Besides, he can hear you."

"So," said Dolo loudly, turning back to Talno, "exactly what did you say you were doing down at the southern woods?"

 

In just a half hour, as the sun began to rise higher into the sky, the city came into sight. It was in the corner of a shallow valley, mostly surrounded by the river, with a large white wall shielding it all the way around. There were three enormous drawbridges leading out of the city and into the field. They were heading for the entrance on the eastern side, and as they began to walk down the hill towards the city, Link could see several other groups of travelers approaching the other city entrances, to the south and the west.

The city itself was very large, sprawling, composed of wood, brick and stone, scattered together randomly, giving little sense of an order or pattern. The buildings looked incredibly close together, almost smashed inside the city as if to make enough room for everything. The city covered a wide, irregularly shaped area in the valley, hosting what looked like well over five thousand buildings. Link tried for a moment to decide if there were more or less, but he quickly stopped trying.

Amidst the irregular, small, mashed buildings a few stood out. To the northern, far end of the city was a tall white building, surrounded by a small open space. There were also a few other taller buildings, most of them close together in a row, near the middle of the city, probably lining a few streets. Link noticed that the further away, further north the city was, the more stone buildings there were.

Beyond the main body of the city, at the foot of where the land sloped up, was what looked like a second town, made of stone, with more trees and patches of green and brown. It was also surrounded by a wall, three in fact, two of which went beyond the houses, further up the slope, encircling its peak. Upon the peak, surrounded by at least a mile of open, healthy land was the castle.

Auru was pointing at it, talking so loudly and energetically as if there was nothing grander in the world. Link realized his mouth was open as he stared at it and shut it. Raising his hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun, he looked at the castle again. At first he thought that it was much smaller than he would have expected, but then realized it was probably at least five times bigger than fine stone buildings in the second area of the city. The castle was surrounded by a moat. It was constructed primarily of pale and white stone, but its roofs were a strong violet. It also had what looked like oversized wooden doors, but then Link remembered hearing about the castle, and decided those were drawbridges. There were other smaller buildings around the castle, but none were also encircled by the moat.

As they walked down to the city, which was soon hidden behind the towering, old walls, Dolo had started talking again about his own trips to the city. The others paid him full attention while Durmuni, still in the lead, stayed silent. Link focused on their surroundings as the caravan began to thin out, getting in single-file to go across the bridge and into the city. As the first wagons entered the city ahead of them, Link could hear the loud ruckus of human voices and life from the other side.

They crossed the drawbridge and were surrounded by the city. They were in a long, wide cobblestone street, full of more people than all the river villages combined. Link steadied himself, looking at the two-story buildings lining the streets. Made of brick, wood or gray slate stone, they had low windows with either shutters or actual glass and narrow, short doors. Most of them had fine, shingled roofs, slanted symmetrically. The buildings were so close together there was often no space whatsoever between them. When there was a narrow alley, they only led to even more people, and houses and other winding pathways into the city.

It would be too easy to get lost in here.

Gulping, he walked briskly, moving closer to Auru and the others. Quickly he glanced up to see most of the buildings around and ahead of them down the lane were all roughly the same height.

I guess I could always climb to the top of one if I was really lost.

They continued through the city, separating from the caravan, sticking to the wider, main streets. The presence of the Gorons, mainly their girth, cleared them a fair path, preventing much chance of them being swept up or away in the largest crowds. There were masses of people, some animals and occasionally wagons laden with cargo, pulled by enormous horses.

A flurry of cuccos chased by a red-faced young girl with a net greeted them into the market, located in the large town square in the center of the town. Throughout the square were stalls and stands, bearing a vast variety of different wares, foods and occasionally small animals. The air was full of the noise of gabbling voices, mooing cows, the often indignant cries of cuccos and occasionally a barking dog. Dolo was dismissively pointing out the different types of stalls and all that he knew about their products. The scent of fresh bread reached Link and he clutched his gurgling stomach, reminding himself that he had eaten breakfast.

As they fought their way through the crowd, Link saw very little other than the immediate people, animals and booths in the square. Raising his voice, Dolo pointed over at a large fountain they were passing. It was in the middle of the square, and, when he peeked in, Link saw the emerald shards of broken rupees beneath the water. In the center of the fountain was a fine, intricate statue of Nayru made of white stone. Unadorned, her dress was flowing and simple; stone and true water cascaded around and at her feet. Her expression was peaceful and confident with a matronly smile on her face. Her eyes of sapphire rupees were half-closed, but it was clear that she was looking out at all around her. Looking back at the statue several times, Link noticed that none of the townspeople seemed to acknowledge it.

"The rest of the city isn't so crazy," Dolo was saying loudly. "This is just extra-crowded since it's the end of the market week, but it's usually pretty busy here. Though, what you really have to watch out for is the south-east section after night. I can go everywhere in this town at any time, but little meatbags like you would get robbed or killed by some of the criminals who hide around in the shadows."

"Don't worry too much though," Talno said firmly, looking at Auru and Link after shooting Dolo a dirty look. "If you stay away from the south-east, the city is very safe. The knights patrol it after sunset, and we even got rid of our wild dog problem."

"Wild dog problem?" Auru wondered aloud.

"Purel told us about it," Link said, nodding once to himself. "There were a lot of dogs who would roam the city at night, and it was a problem for property and for sanitation reasons."

"It's still pretty filthy," Dolo drawled, gesturing off-handedly towards three cows nearby that were being sold.

"It's certainly a lot better." Talno shuddered in disgust. "Let's just say that growing up down here was, cleanliness-wise, horrible compared to life after I moved to the aristocratic quarter."

"That's where we're headed now, right?" Auru asked.

"Yes, it's between the main city and the castle," Dolo said. "You're forced to go through it. It's so clean and quiet compared to this place."

"Sounds like it's not nearly as interesting," Golo said, grinning at a boisterous auction that they passed.

Dolo was replying in an exceedingly sarcastic tone, so Link tuned him out. He looked back around the market as they passed through its outskirts. The market was indeed full of a vast variety of people, though it was clear who was and was not from the city. The city folk in the crowd were largely blond with fairer skin and were dressed in clothes that were largely more decorative and less practical than the simpler clothes that Link, Auru and other countrymen and travelers in the crowd stood out in. As they passed a man with a curled blond-white mustache and an extravagant hat, Link remembered the gaping tear in his own and reminded himself to fix it as soon as possible.

In about fifteen minutes, they had reached the edge of the city. The noise began to fade, replaced by a quiet overall murmur that felt much tamer than the uncontrollable, unpredictable sounds of the market. The aristocratic quarter was full of large limestone buildings and streets, most of them houses. They had fenced yards with gardens and trees, kept in what seemed to Link unnaturally good condition in spite the season. Several people were out and about, most just talking with each other, wearing clothes that were fashionably extravagant instead of ridiculously so, though most wore jewels in either their clothing or as jewelry. Unlike in the city, where most everyone had just kept out of their way and treated them like just another part of the crowd, Link noticed the people here often spotted them and turned and walked away, often muttering amongst themselves. Looking down at his dirty, rough clothes and his bandage on his leg that was stained by blood, for the first time in his life Link felt like he was too dirty. Auru was still talking animatedly with the others in the group, but he too was wiping some dust off and even combing his hair back through his fingers. Realizing just how silly these futile attempts were, Link stopped fussing over his own clothes and just kept walking.

When they came to a cluster of large marble buildings, taller and longer than any of the houses, gated off by high, dark iron fences, Talno stopped, saying, "This is where I live, the only university in Hyrule. I study and teach here during the summer."

"Can I come visit you maybe?" Auru was grinning ear to ear. "I've always wanted to see the library in this place!"

"Certainly!" The Gorons had kept walking, following Durmuni, who did not seem to have noticed that the others had stopped. Golo gave a farewell smile to Talno as he continued, "You kids had best be going. I will look forward to seeing you soon!"

They turned away to follow the Gorons, Auru reluctantly so. They walked through the rest of the quarter, the houses growing increasingly larger and more luxuriant. Some of the yards were hidden by enormous hedges of holly bushes, while others sported small fountains and gated herb gardens. Dolo pointed out several houses as belonging to important members of the government and military or knighthood. Link began to wonder what it was like inside of the houses and if they ever got warm in the winter. He noticed that many had multiple chimneys, but certainly not enough to keep each room warm.

Soon, they reached the dark, dense walls and gates that led into the castle. There were knights patrolling the top of the wall and a few stood around the gates, holding their lances carelessly, one stretching lazily. They wore subtle dark purple garments, chain mail and helms with ridges on the brow and all along the middle of the head. On their chests, torso, arms and shins was metal armor with stylish, decorative engravings.

At the sight of the Gorons, the knights drew themselves up, on alert, but relaxed as they approached, clearly recognizing them. One of the knights came forward, bowing to Durmuni, saying, "The king is expecting you, sir. Please come inside."

"Of course," Durmuni replied curtly, with an acknowledging nod.

The knight looked up, revealing an old, wide face with a tidy goatee, his small eyes examining Link and Auru. "And you are?"

"I'm Auru, this is Link." Auru bowed slightly towards the knights. "We're here to visit my brother, Bolek."

"Ahhh." The old knight stood up straight, sighing. "Bolek. Right. I remember your letters to him. How many did you send in this past year…?"

"Just about four, though he never replies." Auru shrugged dismissively.  
"Yes, that's right. Well, go right in."

After the gates were raised, they walked through into the wide, tidy castle grounds, with rolling fertile hills, leading upwards to the highest hill, the peak, upon which the castle rested. Link could see out of season gardens and cropland, a large maze of tall, leafless brush, as well as a clear pond with several small streams winding through the land from it. Behind the castle were the hills outlining the valley, and beyond were the blue northern mountains. A cold breeze spun across the air, floating down to them, making Link shiver, rubbing his arms.

"Bolek will be on the east side of the castle, near the moat," the old knight was saying, pointing out towards the right of the castle. "As you walk, stay to the main path." There was a smooth path made of the same white material as the castle, winding widely up towards it, in plain sight of any of the knights on the walls or guarding the castle.

The Gorons turned away from them with the old knight, following him on a more direct path towards the castle. Auru bade them farewell, which Golo returned warmly and both Dolo and Durmuni ignored. Link frowned at Dolo's behavior, but Auru did not seem upset by it. As they began to walk down the main path together, he began to talk about how much Dolo made him think of Bolek when he was younger.

"He was always like that, too, acting just a little self-important." Auru chuckled. "Hopefully the knights have whipped him into shape, eh?"

Link thought back to the old knight's reaction to hearing Bolek's name, but did not say anything. They walked out along the open path, off into the grounds towards the castle, which loomed, towering ahead of them, dazzling and menacing against the clear sunny sky.


	5. The Legend of Zelda: Deluge November 1 Part 4

    It took Link and Auru a good ten minutes to cross the castle grounds along the winding, main road and reach the east side of the castle. Link looked up to see the scaling towers and peaked roofs far above them. The sun was hovering towards the west, casting their side of the castle in shadow. With the chill wind blowing freely from the northern mountains, they shuddered in the shade. The knights, none wearing an additional cloak or cape, were rubbing their hands together, moving around to keep warm. One tall knight stood apart from the others, his lance slack at his side, looking away towards the mountains.   
  
    Auru approached the other knights, who stood up straight, their expressions curious yet still rather bored as he asked, "Is Bolek around here?"   
  
   "Bolek? Yeah, he's over there." The knight who had answered them jerked his head towards the tall knight standing off in the distance. "Who are you, though?"  
  
    "You look similar to him," said another, younger knight. "Are you his brother who keeps writing to him?"  
  
    Auru frowned. "Yes. Does everyone know about that?  
  
   "Only because his manners are so horrible." The young knight was shaking his head contemptuously. "He doesn't keep it a secret that he ignores your letters, even though you're his only family. Everyone knows about, because he doesn't shut up when he's off duty. And the way he talks to his superiors…Really, is everyone from his village like that?"   
  
    Immediately Auru turned away, striding quickly towards his brother. Link followed, hurrying to keep up with him, glancing back to see the knights talking amongst themselves. Turning back ahead, he caught up to Auru as they reached Bolek.  
  
    " _Bolek._ " Auru's voice was calm and even, but it was unusually hard.  
  
    He turned around, a distinctly bored look on his face. His expression transformed into one of shock; he started back away from them. Staring, he noiselessly formed out their names as he began to scowl.  
  
    "What are you two doing here?" he asked gruffly, standing up straight and holding his lance more firmly in his hand.   
  
    Auru slowly drew his hand over his brow, kneading it, saying in a long-suffering voice, "Oh, just wishing you were six years old again and I could knock some sense into you."   
  
    Bolek glared at his brother. Auru was still a little taller than he, but lacked the stalwart, muscular build that Bolek possessed. He was still growing into it, but even so his stature was much more formidable than Auru's or Link's.   
  
    "What are you really here for?" Bolek asked, his finger tapping impatiently on his spear.   
  
    "Just some news that might interest you a little bit. It regards our family, even though you obviously don't care about that anymore—but our family is about to get bigger."   
  
    Bolek stared at him, his lips pursed. "You're…getting married? Really?" He raised an eyebrow, a grin creeping onto his face. " _You?_ "  
  
    "Yes, me, guy who didn't run off to be a knight and left behind the village that admired him without a word. Do you have any idea how worried everyone was? And once you got here, did you bother to let me know, anyone know, that you were alive?!" Auru was shouting as he railed on, "No! And once you get here, do you make yourself a proper knight, one to make me and the village proud?! No, apparently that's too much of a bother for you!"   
  
    Bolek tried to speak up for himself but his brother talked over him, listing out the ways he had heard and imagined that Bolek had made a complete idiot of himself and gave the village a bad name.   
  
    Link noticed the other knights were staring and began to wish that Auru would be quiet and just knock his brother one in the jaw if he was so upset. But he knew that Auru had never really been able to use physical force to try and chastise his brother, who had been bigger than him for most of their lives. So he had always stuck to verbal volleys, though they had never worked, and they did certainly did not now. Bolek was not able to shout over Auru, but he did not look cowed, just bored and annoyed. When he realized Link was watching him he shot him a glare, as if it was all his fault. On instinct Link clenched his fists and returned the glare, but did not say anything.  
  
    When Auru finally stopped to draw a breath, Bolek cut in, "Alright! So who are you marrying?"  
  
     Auru exhaled slowly, then took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm himself, and replied shortly, "My fiancée is Layrel."  
  
     Groaning, Bolek looked at Link contemptuously. "So this means this dumb idiot is going to be my brother now? Perfect. That's just what I needed, a couple more idiots in the family to take care of."  
  
    "Too bad this isn't about you," Auru snapped.   
  
    "Too bad you can't just not marry her."  
  
     Finally Link spoke up, quickly before Auru could say anything, "Don't be ridiculous! They're not going to not get married just because of you."   
  
    Inside he winced at how severe his voice sounded, but, he reminded himself that this was Bolek. Floating into his mind was the strong memory of when he had tricked Link into going down the wrong way in the woods. Misdirected, he proceeded to get lost for a week, almost died of exposure and spent two days sleepless in a tree after a bear had attacked him.   
  
      _He deserves it,_ Link assured himself, focusing on the old wounds that were reopening.  
  
     Yet Bolek did not seem to have noticed that Link had said anything, as he carried on, "I mean, she's what, how many years younger than you? Honestly, couldn't you wait to see if there's someone else? She's just a kid!"  
  
    "That—"  
  
    Link interrupted Auru, "She is not 'just a kid'—"   
  
    Once again, Bolek ignored him and carried on loudly, "I mean, think of some of the girls in the other villages. There's at least one beauty down there who is a scholarly nerd like you, I bet. Think about it, do you really want ugly, scrawny kids in the family? That girl has always been so thin and—"   
  
    Shoving past Auru, Link was nearly bristling. "The one who needs to worry about looking ugly is you."   
  
    Bolek stood up straight, leaning away from Link a little, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Ohhh, Link! I didn't notice you there. Were you finally saying something, or just grunting and mumbling like usual?"   
  
    "I was saying you should stop talking."   
  
    "You must know a lot about that."   
  
    "Hold on you two! You guys aren't kids and this isn't the village. Calm down!" Auru's voice was a little high, worried, but it was easy to ignore. He tried to put his hand on Link's shoulder, but he shrugged him off.  
  
    "Just don't insult my sister again," he said in a low voice.   
  
    "Or what?" Bolek leaned down to Link's eye level, sneering at him. "I'm covered in armor, you'll just bounce off. I can say whatever I want. If my family is going to include your little, ratty brat of a sister, I'm—"  
  
    He was cut off as Link's left fist connected solidly with his unprotected nose. Auru was groaning in exasperation, grabbing at Link's shoulders again to pull him back. Bolek recoiled, letting his lance fall, holding at his nose. It was not quite broken, but it was bleeding.   
  
    "Stop! Stop, you two!" One of the middle-aged knights was running over to them. "I don't know what's going on, but you can't assault—"  
  
    "I don't need you butting in old man!" Bolek snapped, his voice a little thick as he tilted his head back, trying to stop the blood flow.   
  
    "You—" The knight shut his mouth firmly, looking furious. Turning around towards Link, he grabbed his arm firmly, saying, "I don't care, just get out of here! I don't want any more trouble from you two!"   
  
    "I can go on my own."   
  
    Link shrugged roughly out of the knight's grasp and stormed away. Hesitating, he quickly glanced back to Auru. The hot exhilaration of adrenaline that had come with his confrontation with Bolek died. Auru was looking pale and tired as he tried to talk to his brother, reaching out as if to help. Bolek shouted at him and turned away, his body tense and his expression furious.  
  
    Any feeling of excitement utterly vanished, Link turned away and walked out towards the hilly castle grounds, in mind to head for the gate that they had entered through and wait there.   
      
  
  
  
     Finally, Link stopped. He was surrounded by gigantic holly bushes, twice as tall as he was. He supposed that he must be in the giant castle grounds maze that Purel had told him about. He had lost track of the trail on the grounds, tried to find his own way and wound up here. For at least five minutes he had been trying to find his way out, only to find himself at yet another dead end.   
  
    Sighing, he steeled himself and started walking again. Spotting a dead branch, he snapped it off, dragging it in the ground to mark his progress.   
  
    _I probably should have done this earlier,_ he thought sullenly. But then he thought back to the scene with Bolek. As satisfying as it had been to punch him, he realized now how much harder he had made things for Auru. Even though Auru was upset with his brother, Link knew that he wanted things to be peaceful and close in their family. Otherwise, he would not have bothered to come all the way out here.   
  
    Stopping in his tracks, Link realized he had come to another dead end. He lightly slapped his face with his cold hands.   
  
    _Focus, focus or you'll never get out of here._  
  
    Keeping his mind wholly on his progress in the maze, he turned out of the dead end and continued. Eventually he began to pass trails he had marked and quickly learned to avoid them or to follow them until they branched off to a new trail. Eventually he found himself on the last unmarked path and followed it. The holly kept the wind away from him, but as he walked, he could see his breath. Dropping his stick and blowing on his hands, he broke out into a quick jog.   
  
    The end of the maze came into view and he slowed down a little. Rubbing his hands, he grinned morosely, wondering if Auru was still talking to Bolek. Or perhaps he was searching for him.   
  
    A strange shimmering noise, like the leaves rustling in the fall and the sound of steel wind chimes, reached his ears. The sound was so unusual he froze, frowning, peering ahead cautiously. When the noise did not return, he kept walking, but this time slowly and softly as if he was in the woods.   
  
    Suddenly the sound erupted as if someone was violently shaking a fine bell. He could also hear the sound of male voices. Yet it was all muffled, coming from behind the right side of the holly bushes. Link walked along them, leaning down, trying to peer through the winding dark green holly leaves and sparse red berries. There were a few open patches, but all he could see was the end of a stone courtyard with very low, dead hedges. He kept going until he was almost at the end of the holly, then stopped.  
  
    Through the bush he could see a couple knights, both young, hunching around one of the bushes as if studying it. Smiling to himself, Link felt a little silly for being so anxious. But then the shimmering noise returned.  
  
    One of the knights was holding up a bottle, smiling at it unpleasantly. Inside was a teal ball of light with four delicate, insect-like wings. The light bounced at the bottle furiously, trying to break free.  
  
    _A fairy!_ Link's mouth was hanging open, but he quickly shut it. Wondering what the knights were trying to do, he watched them attentively, his right hand tracing his scabbard. The knights' voices were louder, laughing, and carried over through the hedge.  
  
    "Finally! Thought we'd never get 'im," said one, grinning, stroking at his small mustache. "I wouldn't have thought of using a bottle, Georg. Good call."  
  
    The one holding the bottle, Georg, looked at the fairy closely, squinting his small eyes. "This is perfect, she's in fine condition. You owe me for this, Werin. Once we sell her tonight, we can finally get back to the city."  
  
    Link turned away, dashing out of the holly maze. Taking a sharp corner, he ran into the small, open courtyard where the knights were. They spotted him and ducked away, trying to hide the bottle behind them.   
  
    "What are you doing here?" snapped Georg loudly.   
  
    Link glared at them. "What are you trying to do with that fairy?"  
  
     "It's none of your business, kid," Werin said. He walked back, picking his lance off of the ground. "Now, get out of here before you get arrested!"   
  
    Link's hand rested lightly on his sword's hilt. He walked slowly towards the knights, yet stopped before he was within the lance's reach. "Let her go."   
  
    Grunting furiously, Werin hurried towards him, thrusting his lance out as Gerog began to run away. Link sidestepped the lance, grabbing and directing it down into a patch of dirt, driving it in deeply. Werin lost his balance, and before he could recover Link shoved him, knocking him over.   
  
    Georg was running away, shouting, "Attack! Attack next to the maze!"   
  
    Sprinting, Link caught up with him and used his elbow to hit him in an unprotected area of the back. The knight was thrown to the ground, the bottle and the fairy flying out of his grasp and into the air. Lunging, Link caught the bottle and tripped over the fallen knight. Twisting he landed on his side, holding the bottle to himself, keeping it from shattering.   
  
     Breathing quickly, he heard the noise of approaching knights in the distance. Hurriedly he grabbed the bottle's fat cork and, after a moment's struggle, pulled it open. The fairy darted out just as a group of knights came into view, running into the courtyard.   
  
    Link screamed as the fairy dove down and directly into his shirt. He could feel her warm light, but when he looked down, he could not see it through his thick, faded green shirt, nor was there any bulge.   
  
    "Get up." Armed knights were glaring down at him, their lances pointed directly at him. One of them Link recognized as the old knight who had let them in through the gate. He looked tired and annoyed. Behind him the knights who had captured the fairy were standing up, dusting themselves off.   
  
    Link stood up as they were furiously explained, "This guy appeared out of nowhere and just started attacking us! He was after that bottle!"   
  
     Realizing he was still holding said bottle, Link immediately held it out, saying, "No, I wasn't. I don't want it."  
  
    The bottle was taken from him as the old knight was rubbed his eyes, asking, "Why would you do all that just for a bottle?"  
  
    "Well, he's obviously poor," Georg said with a small smirk. "Some of these people will do anything for just about anything they can't own."   
  
    Link rolled his eyes, looking back at the old knight, saying, "I'm telling you, that's not why I'm—OW!"   
  
    Something sharp had bit him hard on the stomach.   
  
    He could feel the fairy's warmth down there, but she went behind him, up his back. He could hear a small, slight voice whispering, "If you say anything about me, I'm going to pull out the hairs on your chest. And that will _really, really hurt._ "  
  
   Link muttered back, "But I'm not, I'm—"  
  
    "SHUT. UP."   
  
    The fairy bit him again, twisting his skin. He cringed, leaning away, hissing, "Fine, fine! Stop that!"  
  
    The knights were staring at him, looking at each other, unsure. The old one spoke up again, "Boy, there's something wrong with you."   
  
    "Sir Quin, let's just throw in him the dungeon, eh?" Werin suggested to the old knight, his expression and tone hopeful.   
  
    The other knights were nodding, but Quin looked skeptical. "Whatever this boy is, he is related to a knight. We need to bring him to his family and do this properly."   
  
    Link thought about mentioning that Bolek was not his brother yet, and even when he was he would be a poor excuse for one. But he kept his mouth shut. As the knights led him inside, he felt the burning stares of the two knights who had tried to capture the fairy. Trying his best to ignore them, he looked ahead as they walked towards the large, lowered drawbridge leading into Hyrule Castle.


End file.
